Total Drama Cartoon Legends
by The Awesome Writer100
Summary: The 12th season is here! This time we're taking all the winners and runner ups of the past seasons and putting them in this big season to compete! Who will win it all?
1. Winners vs Runner Ups

Chris:Welcome to season 12! This season is gonna be big! You wanna know why? Because we have gathered all the winners and runner ups from these past seasons and now they are back for another chance at the million in a winner vs runner up season! Here is the winner yacht.

The yacht comes and Eddy runs out.

Eddy:Sweet! Another season!

Mordecai and Panini come out of the yacht.

Mordecai:Sweet! After three whole seasons of not competing I'm finally back.

Panini:It feels great to be back.

Mordecai:You said it.

Mordecai and Panini high fived.

Finn, Bloo, and Bubbles come out of the yacht next.

Finn:Awesome! Another season it's going to be great as long as I'm away from that fox.

Panini:I second that.

Bloo:Last season was kind of a blow for me but not this time.

Bubbles:Hopefully you won't be such a jerk this season.

Bloo:I wasn't a jerk last season!

Eddy:Yeah Bubbles give off his back.

Mandy, Number 3, and Marceline come out.

Mandy:I can taste the victory already.

Number 3: Yay I'm back!

Marceline:Pretty sweet to be back.

Marceline kisses Finn on the cheek.

Bubbles:Aw.

Zim and Spongebob are the last to come out of the yacht.

Zim:I Zim shall win another season!

Spongebob:I won't let you.

Zim:Shut up cheese block!

Chris:Now for the next yacht.

The other yacht comes and Billy and Rigby come out.

Billy:I feel victory for me.

Rigby:Woooaaah this season is gonna be sweet!

Rigby notices the others

Rigby:Sweet! Mordo, Bloo, and Spongebob are here.

Blossom comes out.

Blossom:Hi guys.

Bubbles:Hi Blossom.

Katz, Edward, and CJ come out.

Katz:Feels good to be back in the game.

Edward:Yeah it does.

Katz and Edward high fived

Flapjack and Cartman come out of the yacht.

Flapjack:Adventure!

Cartman:Stop saying that!

Cartman winks at Mandy who glares at him.

Courage, Nazz, and Chowder are the last to come out the yacht?

Courage:This doesn't look good,

Nazz:It'll be fine dude.

Chowder:Yeah.

Bubbles hugs Chowder.

Chowder:Hey Bubbles.

Mandy:So what's this season?

Chris:This season is gonna be hug.

Mordecai:Am I the only one who knows that everyone here happens to have either own or lost a finale.

Finn:I noticed that too.

Edward:And you're point is!

Chris:My point being that this season is winners vs runner ups!

Everyone looked wide eyed.

Chris:Yep the winners are a team and the runners up are a team.

Katz:How is that far?!

Chris:What do you mean?

Katz:Their the WINNERS and they could win every challenge!

Mordecai:Is Katz getting scared?

Katz:Yeah right bird.

Spongebob:Let's not fight guys.

Nazz:Yeah.

* * *

**Mordecai:I'm gonna make sure that cat gets what's coming to him this season.**

* * *

**Katz:I'm gonna get that bird.**

* * *

Chris:This season the team that wins the challenge gets to stay in a spa hotel.

Mordecai:Dude are you serious?!

Rigby:We have got to win this.

Edward:Yeah I'm not going to be in the team thats loses.

Rigby and Edward high fived.

Bloo:This is gonna be so sweet.

Eddy:Yeah.

Billy:This season everyone thing is gonna be awesome.

Eddy:Yeah seeing as I'm gonna win another season.

Billy gave Eddy a nasty glare

Eddy:What?

* * *

**Billy:I plan on winning this season. I'm tired of always losing. Especially to him!**

* * *

Finn:I can't wait to start.

Edward:My main goal besides winning is to finally beat you Finn!

Finn:Yeah right!

Panini:So what's today's challenge.

Chris:You guys can hang out today because the first challenge starts tomorrow.

Finn:Really we can just hang?

Chris:Yep.

* * *

**Panini:Might as well make myself comfortable because I want to win again.**

* * *

Cartman is sitting on a chair near the beach and Billy and Katz come to him.

Katz:You wanted to talk to me.

Billy:I thought we wanted to talk to me.

Cartman:I need to talk to both of you.

Katz:What about dear boy?

Cartman:Look all three of us got to the finale in the first season we competed in. The three of us are probably the biggest villains in the series.

Billy:And?

Cartman:If we work together we would be unstoppable. An alliance of the villains.

Katz:The three of us?

Cartman:Exactly.

Katz:I'm impressed. I'm in.

Billy:So am I.

* * *

**Cartman:Finally the perfect alliance. If this works out then it could be better than my alliance with Stewie.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Number 3:I can't wait to get started tomorrow.

Bubbles:Yeah.

Bubbles and Number 3 high fived.

Eddy:Yeah I can lead this team to victory.

Mordecai:Dude I admit this team might need a leader. But I don't think you should lead it.

Bloo:Why?

Mordecai:He can be a little loud at times.

Finn:Yeah kinda off.

Eddy:Can it birdbrain!

Mordecai:Just relax dude. I don't wanna have to fight you or anything.

Eddy:Then keep the comments to you're self why don't ya?!

Finn:Dude he was just pointing something out!

Bloo:Well maybe Mordo needs to lighten up.

Eddy and Bloo high fived.

Marceline:Guys lets not fight.

Zim:No! Let them fight!

Marceline:Chill out dude.

Zim:I'm not gonna chill out!

* * *

**Zim:Who does that creature think she is?**

* * *

Blossom:Hopefully we can win these challenges.

Nazz:Yeah I want to win because it would be so awesome.

Flapjack:It would be like an adventure.

Cartman:Is there something wrong with him?

Edward shrugs his shoulders.

Cartman:He must smoke a lot.

Blossom:Leave him alone.

Cartman flips her off.

Chris:I hope you're all comfortable.

Bubbles:We're fine.

Rigby:Yep the winner of this season is fine.

Chris:Which team will win the first challenge? And who will leave first?! Find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon Legends!3

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter after the little mishap last time. Anyway for a heads up this could be the last season. So I hope you enjoy :)**


	2. Arms of Fate

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Legends! We had all the winners and runners up come back for another chance at the million dollars. Some were happy to see each other while others were not. Some got into arguments. Some even had tension on who was gonna win this one. Anyway we're back for this all new season. What will happen? Find out right now on Total Drama Cartoon Legends!

* * *

Cartman is sitting in chair relaxing by the beach. Mandy comes up to him.

Mandy:What are you doing?

Cartman:What does it look like. I'm chilling.

Mandy:Look I remember you kissing me.

Cartman:And?

Mandy grabs Cartman by the shirt.

Mandy:I wanna know why you did it.

Cartman:Because babe. I needed to get the team the win.

Mandy growled at him.

Cartman:Come on just relax babe.

Mandy:Don't call me babe.

Cartman tries to get Mandy off of him and they fall to the ground. They realized they were kissing.

* * *

**Cartman:Aw yeah! Two points.**

* * *

**Mandy:You know now that I think about it...That actually wasn't quite bad.**

* * *

Edward is searching through the woods. He bumps into Katz.

Katz:What might you be doing?

Edward:What's it to you furball?!

Katz:A little angry are we dear boy?

Edward:I am looking for a Chris head because I'm on a mission. That mission is to finally beat Finn in a season.

Katz:You really have it in for that kid don't you?

Edward:Every since he cheated out of the money I've hated him more than Lazlo.

Katz:Interesting.

* * *

Campsite

Chris:You're probably wondering what you're first challenge will be.

Finn:Kinda.

Edward:It better not be lame like Finn's sense of knowledge.

Katz, Edward, Cartman, Zim, and Rigby laugh.

Finn:I'm going to get you Edward!

Edward:Bring it on!

Spongebob:Come on guys.

Rigby:Let them fight dude, it's awesome.

Spongebob:How?

Rigby:You'll know who to vote off.

Chris:Okay anyway you're first challenge will be all about arm wrestling.

Finn:Sweet!

Chris:You will go against the first person you faced a finale. The matches are Bubbles vs Flapjack, Zim vs Chowder, and for the possible tiebreaker round it will be Eddy vs Billy.

Eddy and Billy glared at each other.

* * *

**Billy:I'm not letting him beat me again.**

* * *

**Eddy:This is gonna be super sweet**.

* * *

Bubbles and Flapjack put their arms together.

Chris:Go!

Bubbles puts Flapjack's arm down.

Chris:Bubbles wins the first round!

Katz:Are you serious!

Flapjack:I'm sorry I'm not that strong.

Cartman:No duh.

CJ:I have to say that was just sad.

Courage:Come on guys go easy in him.

Cartman:Why should we this guys as weak as a stick.

Rigby:Yeah his did you get to the finale in the first place?!

Nazz:Okay that's enough!

Chris:Okay next is Zim vs Chowder.

Zim:That will be two victories for Zim over you creature.

Chowder:Not this time.

Zim and Chowder put their arms together.

Chris:Go!

Chowder and Zim strengthen their arms.

Zim:You won't be me!

Chowder:I will and I will prove that I can beat you.

Chowder gets Zim arms close to the table.

Zim:How can this be!

Edward:I'm surprised this guys actually winning.

Chowder:Yay I'm gonna win!

Zim holds on to the side of the table with his other hand.

Cartman:Finish him already retard!

Bubbles:Hey don't say that about my boyfriend.

Cartman spits at Bubbles and Blossom slaps him.

Cartman:Hey! I'll get you and you're blob boyfriend!

Blossom:He's not my boyfriend we broke up.

Cartman:Ha!

Zim is still holding on.

* * *

**Zim:How can I be losing! This can't be!**

* * *

Spongebob:Come on Zim!

Mordecai:Yeah dude you can do it.

Zim:I got this team I'm not gonna lose to this fail of a contestant.

Chowder gets angry and throws Zim's down and starts punching him in the face. Eddy gets Chowder off of Zim.

Chris:Time for the tiebreaker. Eddy vs Billy.

* * *

**Cartman:I know Billy's got this in the bag.**

* * *

Eddy and Billy put their arms together.

Chris:GO!

Eddy and Billy strengthen their arms.

Billy:I'm gonna beat you so bad.

Eddy:In your dreams big nose!

Eddy gets Billy's arm close to the table.

Bloo:That's it Eddy!

Mordecai:You got this dude!

Edward:Beat him Billy!

Billy gets his arm up.

Billy:I'm about to win!

Eddy:No you're not!

Eddy puts Billy's arm down.

Chris:And the Winners pick up the victory!

Bubbles:Yay!

Eddy:Sweet!

Chowder walks to Bubbles.

Chowder:Congrats in you're team winning Bubbles.

Bubbles:Thanks.

Chowder and Bubbles hug as Edward stares.

* * *

**Edward:Who does he get her?! Bubbles needs a real man like me.**

* * *

Mandy walks in the woods and finds Cartman.

Mandy:You called me again.

Cartman:Yes.

Cartman reveals a Chris head.

Mandy:You found one?

Cartman:Yep. You and you're team enjoy that hotel for now but I'm not going anytime soon.

Mandy:Why are you telling me this?

Cartman wraps his arm around Mandy.

Cartman:Join my alliance babe.

Mandy:Didn't I say stop calling me that.

Cartman:You and I are both good at getting what we want. We'd make the perfect team.

Mandy:I guess you're kinda right. I'm in.

Cartman:At last Mandy we are on the same side.

Cartman and Mandy kiss.

* * *

**Rigby:I know who's leaving.**

* * *

Chris:Okay looks like we have three members who have been voted for. But not going home is Rigby

Rigby:Wait! Who votes for me?!

Nazz:I did dude. You're kind of a j***.

Rigby:Aw come on!

CJ:This team is already in bad shape and it's only the start of the season.

Chowder:Yeah guys lets all try to get along.

Cartman:Who are the other ones that got votes.

Chris:Katz and Flapjack!

Flapjack:Oh no!

Katz:I know I'm not leaving.

Chris:But the one that's leaving due to them getting more is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Flapjack!

Flapjack:Aw. But why?

Billy:No hard feelings but Bubbles beat you quickly in that arm wrestling match.

Katz:More like one second! We don't need this weak imbecile on our team.

Edward:Yeah take a hot Flap loser!

Cartman:Yeah toy piece of crap!

Katz, Edward, and Cartman throw stuff at Flapjack but Courage gets in front of them.

Courage:Come on guys go easy on him.

Nazz:Yeah that's enough!

Blossom:Very uncalled for.

Katz:You shut up.

Chris:Who will leave next time?! Find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon Legends!

* * *

**(6) Flapjack- Katz, Billy, Rigby, Edward, Cartman, CJ**

**(4) Katz- Flapjack, Blossom, Chowder, Courage**

**(1) Rigby- Nazz**

**22nd. Flapjack**


	3. Paints the Thing

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Legends! We had an arm wrestling challenge! Bubbles got the best of Flapjack that took one second. Chowder and Zim had a match which Chowder one. Eddy managed it beat Billy. Cartman got Mandy into his alliance. In the end Flapjack was voted off. Who will be voted off next?! Find out right now on Total Drama Cartoon Legends!

* * *

Spa Hotel

Eddy sat in the dining room table where Bloo, Zim, Number 3, Bubbles, Mordecai, and Finn were sitting.

Eddy:Isn't this great guys!

Bloo eats a piece of of bacon.

Bloo:Yeah no way am I losing!

Zim eats waffles.

Zim:This is amazing.

Mandy is walking out with a plate of bacon and eggs.

Spongebob:Hey Mandy.

Mandy:What?

Marceline:Where are you going?

Panini:With all that food.

Mandy rolls her eyes and just walks out.

* * *

**Spongebob:She is kind of acting weird.**

* * *

Mandy brings a plate into the woods. She see Cartman, Billy, and Katz.

Mandy:Here.

Cartman:Oh babe you shouldn't have.

Cartman kisses her on the cheek and tags some bacon. Billy takes some bacon and eats it.

Billy:Thanks Mandy.

Katz:Indeed.

Mandy:Okay so why have you guys called me here?

Cartman:To take eliminations baby.

Mandy:Who do you want gone.

Cartman:So far we have in our list Eddy, Bloo, Mordecai, Courage, and Panini. Now lost of them are on you're team. So you get our team to kick them off while we deal with the dog.

Katz:Excellent.

Cartman and Katz high fived.

* * *

**Mandy:Look I'm good with getting rid of Eddy, Bloo, and Mordecai but Panini's my friend. Plus she's a good player.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Bubbles is talking with Number 3.

Bubbles:Chowder is really nice.

Number 3:He has to be! You've been with him since the first season. You guys have the longest relationship in the entire series.

Edward comes up to them with a flower.

Zim:What are you doing with that Edward?

Edward:Shush!

Edward turns to Bubbles. He hands her the flower.

Edward:For you my lady.

Bubbles looks at the flower and takes it.

Bubbles:Uh...thanks.

Zim runs to the garbage and barfs.

Chris:Okay it's time to start the next challenge.

Rigby:What is it?!

Chris:Today you'll be doing paint ball showdown. You're team has to beat the other team. You know it's pretty easy.

CJ:We have got to win this challenge.

Katz:No duh.

CJ:I was just

* * *

**Edward:I can win this and show Bubbles that I'm a real man. Screw you Chowder not only that but I can get Finn out for good.**

* * *

Forest

The Winners were walking with their paintball.

Panini:Those runner ups could be anywhere.

Finn:We better find them.

Marceline:And blast them!

Eddy:I can't wait to blast Rigby!

Mordecai:Can you not talk about my friend dude?

Bloo:Mordecai we all know that Rigby is a jerk.

Eddy:Yeah he needs to get what he deserves.

Finn:Stop talking about his friend guys!

Bloo:You stop talking period!

Finn:Dude we're just saying!

Eddy:Look you guys need to just stop fighting and...

Mordecai gets shot.

Mordecai:What the H?!

Katz and Rigby high fived.

* * *

**Mordecai:I really hate that cat.**

* * *

Katz and Rigby run back to there team.

Rigby:We got Mordo!

Katz:I also shot the cheating rabbit while I was at it.

Cartman:Good job you guys!

Cartman turns to the rest of the team.

Cartman:Okay they called for war. We'll bring them...

Nazz:What are you talking about?

Courage:Yeah this is just a paintball challenge.

Cartman:Oh uh...well still!

* * *

**Cartman:This season I'm going all the way. I have three people who have my back. Mandy is my awesome girlfriend my and as much as I love making out with her. I'm afraid that I'll have to eliminate her later on because she will not beat me again. Sorry babe but it has to be done.**

* * *

An hour later

Eddy, Bloo, Mordecai, Finn, Number 3 and Mandy were walking.

Mordecai:Okay there's six of us left and six of them left.

Finn:We'll shoot them down.

Mandy:Hopefully now ones messes it up.

Billy, Cartman, Katz, Blossom, Nazz, and Rigby jump out.

Cartman:Looks like we found the fast six.

Eddy:We got this!

Mordecai:Fire!

The teams blasted are each other. Six of them got it.

Eddy:Come on Number 3 and Mordecai we got this!

Blossom:Come on Nazz and Rigby!

The six keep blasting at each other. Eddy, Mordecai, Nazz, and Blossom get hit.

Number 3:Yay! I can win!

Rigby:Look it's a sale on new shoes.

Number 3:Where?

Rigby shoots Number 3 getting her out.

Chris:The Runner ups pick up the win!

* * *

**Number 3:No fair! He tricked me!**

* * *

**Rigby:That's the power of the Rigby.**

* * *

**CJ:Way to go Rigby.**

* * *

Chris:And with all votes but two against her. Number 3 is going home.

Number 3:Aw.

Bubbles hugs Number 3.

Bubbles:I'll miss you.

Number 3:I'll miss you too. Win okay?

Bubbles:Alright.

Number 3 leaves in the boat.

* * *

Cartman, Katz, Billy, and Mandy are all in a forest.

Cartman:Okay babe I'll bring you some food from the sweet hotel.

Mandy:Okay.

Cartman:So which of our targets should we go after first?

Katz:The dog or the rabbit.

Billy:No way! Get Eddy out of here!

Mandy:I say you guys kick Nazz off of you're team. I've had issues with her in past seasons.

Billy just got up and walked away.

Mandy:This season is gonna be great.

Cartman goes up to Mandy.

Cartman:I know.

Cartman starts making out with Mandy.

Katz:Get a room!

* * *

Chris:Who will leave next?! Find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon Legends!

* * *

**(9) Number 3- Eddy, Mordecai, Bloo, Finn, Panini, Mandy, Marceline, Spongebob, Zim**

**(2) Eddy- Number 3, Bubbles**


	4. From Dare to Throw Up

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Legends! The teams competed in a good ol fashioned paintball challenge. Bubbles had a flower given to her by Edward which was pretty strange. Rigby tricked Number 3 and he blasted he winning the challenge for his team. In the end it was also Number 3 who left. What will happen this time?! Find out right now on Total Drama Cartoon Legends!

* * *

Spa Hotel

Cartman, Rigby, Edward, and Billy were in a hot tub drinking soda.

Edward:This is the life.

Rigby:We're living like kings.

Rigby and Edward high fived.

Billy:This is great.

Cartman drinks a can of soda and throws in on the ground.

Cartman:Yeah.

Blossom and Courage come and look cans of soda on the ground.

Courage:Are you going to pick up after yourselves?

Edward:Are you going it make us?

Cartman:Yeah right.

Blossom:He's right you should pick up after yourselves.

Cartman:What are you doing nagging us when you should be in the kitchen making us sandwiches.

Edward:Thats what I'm talking about.

Cartman, Rigby, Billy, and Edward high fived each other.

Blossom:I think you need to go easy on the sandwiches.

Rigby:Oh burn!

Billy, Rigby, and Edward laugh.

Cartman:I'M NOT FAT IM BIG BONED!

* * *

**Cartman:That b*tch is going down!**

* * *

Mess Hall

Eddy:This food is disgusting.

Panini:Which is why we can't lose again.

The runner ups come in the mess hall.

Katz:Well if it isn't the loser team.

Mordecai:Can it Katz.

Bloo:Yeah.

Edward brings Bubbles a plate of pancakes.

Edward:Here Bubbles a real man brings food for his lady.

Chowder glares at Edward.

* * *

**Spongebob:That guy is trying to steal Chowder's girlfriend. That is just mean.**

* * *

**Finn:Just when I think Edward can't get any worse. He gets worse!**

* * *

Chris:Todays challenge will be a mega eating challenge. First each team will receive a dare from the other team and the first team to accept their dare will have a bigger advance in the challenge.

* * *

**Rigby:That sounds easy enough.**

* * *

Chris:Okay the first dare will be Panini.

Panini:I dare Katz to eat a bug.

Katz:Uh...no.

Chris:Katz is out!

Mordecai:Serves him right.

Chris:Okay next dare...Edward!

Katz:Give them a hard one!

Cartman:Yeah I really hard one dude.

Edward looks at Chowder.

Chowder:What?

Edward:Wait that's it!

Courage:What's it?

Edward:Bubbles I dare you to make out with me.

Chowder and Bubbles looked wide eyed.

Rigby:Good one!

Rigby and Edward high fived.

Bubbles:I...I..

Zim:If you don't do it we'll just vote you off.

Bloo:Shut up Zim!

Mordecai puts his hand on Bubbles shoulder.

Mordecai:I know you don't wanna do this. You don't have too.

Rigby:Ha! Weak!

Bubbles glares at Rigby.

Bubbles:I'll do it.

Chowder looked shocked.

Bubbles grabs Edward and makes out with him.

Chris:And the Winners score a point!

Bubbles:I'm sorry Chowder!

Chowder glares at Rigby.

Rigby:What did I do?

* * *

**Mordecai:That's Rigby for you.**

* * *

Rigby:Okay I'm sorry geez.

Chowder just keep glaring at him.

Chris:So the winners get the advantage since Bubbles kissed Edward. Their advance is that they will be able to pass on a food they don't wanna eat and they will still get a point. So the first team to eat two disgusting meals will win.

Eddy:Okay guys here's the plan. We eat the first two meals and then use our pass on the third one.

Bloo:That's what I'm talking about.

Chris:First meal is burgers with dirt on them.

Cartman:Come on team lets do this!

The winners eat their meal easy and so do the runner ups.

Chris:That's a point for each team!

* * *

**Eddy:Spa hotel here we come.**

* * *

Chris:Next dish dirty water put in cereal.

Eddy:Okay lets do this.

Eddy gags a little.

The winner teams can't eat it and the runner ups do.

Chris:The runner up team picks up the victory!

Edward goes to Finn with sandwich.

Edward:Look you and I been through alot since we but we should put all that aside.

Edward hands Finn the sandwich

Finn:Wow thanks dude.

Finn eats the sandwich.

* * *

**Edward:And now I play the waiting game.**

* * *

Spongebob is sitting on the dock holding a picture of Sandy.

Spongebob:I will win another season for you.

Someone puts a can of soda by him.

Rigby:Hey dude.

Spongebob:Oh hey Rigby.

Rigby:Sounds like you miss your lady. I thought you good use a friend to cheer you up.

Spongebob:Thanks Rigby.

Rigby sits next to Spongebob.

Rigby:It's no problem man. After what you did for me we're bros now.

Rigby opens a can of soda and drinks it while Spongebob drinks his. Blossom looks at this.

* * *

**Blossom:I've never seen Rigby so kind before. **

* * *

Chris:Okay so the votes are all in do you guys have anything you would like to say. Because this is gonna end up being a tiebreaker.

Bubbles:Who's in the tiebreaker?

Chris:Eddy and Mordecai!

Eddy:Well looks like the bird is going downs.

Mordecai:You're the one to talk string hair.

Eddy and Mordecai growl at each other. Finn suddenly turns green and throws up.

Chris:What the?!

Finn keeps throwing up.

Chris:Okay I think we all know who is eliminated. Finn needs a doctor.

Chef takes Finn to the boat and gets ready to sail off but Edward runs to the boat.

Finn:What..(gags) Did you put in that sandwich?

Edward:Just a hand full of victory sucker! I finally beat you!

Finn throws up all over him.

Edward:You've got to be kidding me!

Edward stomps away.

* * *

**Eddy:I would've showed that bird who's boss.**

* * *

**(5) Eddy- Mordecai, Finn, Bubbles, Spongebob, Zim**

**(5) Mordecai- Eddy, Bloo, Panini, Marceline, Mandy**

**20th. Finn **

**21st. Number 3**

**22nd. Flapjack**


	5. To the Island of Flags

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Legends! The teams did a eating challenge but it first was a little draw off. With the winner team getting that they had an advantags but we're to busy throwing up they forgot to use it. Edward's little crush on Bubbles mad him give her pancakes making Chowder angry. In the end Finn was out due to his bad case of vomit which was caused by Edward. What will happen this time?! Find out right now on Total Drama Cartoon Legends!

* * *

Spa Hotel

Blossom, Courage, Nazz, Chowder and CJ woke up and heard music playing and they found their team partying it up.

Courage:What's going on?

Rigby:Edward's having a party.

CJ:For what?

Edward:To celebrate me finally outlasting Finn. Hears to my victory against my worst enemy.

Cartman:Good job dude!

Edward, Rigby, Cartman, Billy, and Katz hold their cans of soda in the air.

Nazz:Thats so dumb.

Edward:Zip it blondie this is my moment.

* * *

**Nazz:Rude much.**

* * *

**Blossom:Okay she's right it is dumb. But I have a feeling that Rigby might not be fully good yet. So I'm gonna try and bring out the full good in him.**

* * *

Marceline is sitting on the porch of her cabin looking sad and Bubbles come to her.

Bubbles:Are you okay?

Marceline:No Finn's gone.

Bubbles:It'll be okay.

Marceline:Easy for you to say. You're boyfriend is still here and you have another guy who likes you.

Panini comes to them.

Panini:What's going on?

Bubbles:She's upset over Finn leaving.

Panini sits by them.

Panini:It'll be okay Marcy.

Bubbles:I have an idea.

Marceline:What?

Bubbles:Why don't we form an all girls alliance?

Panini:That's a great idea and I can get Mandy to join in.

* * *

**Marceline:That actually sounds nice.**

* * *

Campsite

Chris:Alright today's challenge is gonna have you go to boney island to get a flag with your teams name on it. But be careful because we have a special guest guarding it. We have five boats for each team.

* * *

**Cartman:So with my alliance and one of the Chris heads in my possession. This season is so gonna rock!**

* * *

Nazz:I'll go with CJ.

CJ:Cool.

Courage:How about me and you take a boat Chowder?

Chowder:Cool.

Cartman:Me and you Billy.

Cartman and Billy high fived.

Rigby is going towards Edward when Blossom grabs his by the shoulder.

Blossom:Wait go with me I need to talk to you!

Rigby:Alright.

* * *

**Rigby:What did she need to talk to me about?**

* * *

Eddy:Okay Bloo you're with me, Mordo with Spongebob, Mandy with Panini, Bubbles with Marceline, and I guess Zim will go by himself.

Zim:WHAT?! Why?!

Bloo:Could be because you're the most disliked person on the team.

Zim:Shut it!

* * *

**Zim:How dare that blob say that about ZIM!**

* * *

Rigby and Blossom are rowelling the boat

Rigby:So why did you want to talk to me?

Blossom:I saw what you did for Spongebob. It was sweet.

Rigby:Dang it!

Blossom:No it's not a bad thing! I was just thinking that maybe we could form an alliance.

Rigby:What are you saying?

Blossom:I think we would be great in an alliance and we should be friends.

Rigby:I'll think about it.

* * *

Boney Island

The teams arrive and see their flags.

Mordecai:Who's going to go get ours.

Spongebob:I will.

Spongebob goes to get the flag when Cajun Fox jumps in front of him.

Spongebob:Oh no!

Cajun grabs Spongebob.

Cajun:Well I've been waiting to get my hands on you after what you said to me.

Mordecai punches Cajun in the face.

Mordecai:Let him go!

Rigby:Yeah leave Spongebob alone!

Cajun gets up and punches Mordecai back.

Cajun Fox:Ha!

The others get to their flags.

Marceline:Stand down fox!

Cajun Fox:Well this is certainly a hot piece of competition.

CJ walks up behind him angry crossing her arms.

CJ:Excuse me?! Last I checked you were my boyfriend!

Cajun turns to her.

Cajun Fox:Babe it's not what it looks like.

CJ:We're done!

CJ kicks Cajun in the groin and grabs her teams flag.

CJ:Let's go guys!

The runner ups get back on their boats.

* * *

**Bloo:That fox got beat.**

* * *

**CJ:What a jerk! I could do so much better!**

* * *

Spongebob goes for the flags but Cajun grabs his foot.

Cajun Fox:I'm not done with you yet! This will teach you to stay crap to me and throw a coconut in my face.

Cajun grabs Spongebob and starts choking him.

Eddy grabs a rail and hits Cajun in the back off the head with it knocking him out. Mordecai grabs the teams flag.

Mordecai:Let's get out of here!

Eddy and Mordecai high fived.

* * *

**Eddy:Huh? Bird isn't so bad after all. I thought he would be really annoying knowing that he's best friends with Rigby.**

* * *

The winners make it back to the camp.

Chris:Nice job but the runner ups take this one! Now you guys get ready to...

Marceline:I quit!

Panini:What?!

Bubbles:No!

Marceline:I'm sorry but I wanna be with Finn.

Chris:Alright get in the boat and leave.

Marceline hugs Bubbles and Panini and leaves on the boat.

* * *

**Bubbles:At least Panini is still here.**

* * *

Spa Hotel

Billy, Rigby, Edward, Cartman, and Katz are sitting on the table in the dining room.

Cartman:This is the life huh you guys.

Edward:Yep we won three times not only is Finn out but his girlfriend too.

Rigby:We're ruling this game.

Katz:Indeed.

Billy:Yeah.

Cartman:Heres to staying here the whole season!

They hold their can of pops in the air as the other five are looking at them.

* * *

**Nazz:Cocky much.**

* * *

Chris:What will happen next time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Legends!

* * *

**19th. Marceline**

**20th. Finn**

**21st. Number 3**

**22nd. Flapjack**


	6. Prank War

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Legends! The contestants went to boney island to capture flags. They ran into Cajun Fox who wanted revenge on Spongebob but he was stopped by the rest of the contestants and CJ broke up with him. In the end it was Marceline who quit the game to be with Finn. Who will leave this time?! Find out right now on Total Drama Cartoon Legends!

* * *

Spa Hotel

Rigby is drinking soda on the couch. Blossom comes to him.

Blossom:Have you really been there all night?

Rigby:Yep and I'm liking it.

Blossom:You really shouldn't spend all night up you know.

Rigby:Why do you care?

Blossom:Just helping out a friend.

Rigby:Oh yeah that.

Blossom smiles and walks away and Edward comes up to Rigby.

Edward:Is it me or is this the best season?

Rigby:This is the best season.

Edward:I know this spa hotel and I beat Finn. This is sweet.

Chowder comes into the room with a wiping his face with a towel.

Nazz:What's with the towel Chowder?

Chowder:Somebody pranked me. When I got out of bed I stepped on someone string and a bucket with peanut butter fell on me.

Edward snickers.

Rigby:Did you do that?

Edward:Yep.

Rigby:Nice.

Rigby and Edward high fived.

Cartman comes into the room laughing.

Nazz:What's so funny?

Cartman:You should have seen the peanut butter on his face!

Cartman laughs whole pointing to Chowder.

* * *

**Edward:Yep I pranked him. Serves him right for thinking he can have my girl. Bubbles needs a man, not a eating machine. I'm gonna get rid of Chowder and get my girl. I will be able to do it. I conquered Finn and now I'm going to conquer Chowder. **

* * *

**Chowder:I think Edward had something to do with this. I'm going to make sure he pays for pranking me like that.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Chris:Alright guys. This challenge will have you guys in a prank war. First team too prank the other team good wins.

Bloo:This is my kind of challenge!

Eddy:You said it!

Eddy and Bloo high fived.

Rigby:You guys are gonna get so schooled!

Eddy:Yeah right odor breath.

Rigby:Can it pipsqueak!

Spongebob:Stop with the fighting.

* * *

**Billy:Who put the talking cheese in charge?**

* * *

**Spongebob:We need to all at least try to get along.**

* * *

CJ:Okay we need a good prank.

Edward:I know! Let's lose the challenge and vote off Chowder.

Chowder:No! Lets vote off Edward instead!

Nazz:Leave Chowder alone.

Katz:Will you just shut up! Edward is right that bear thing is useless.

Nazz:He is not useless!

Edward:Yes he is!

Katz:Agreed.

Nazz:We're not voting him off.

* * *

**Edward:She's getting on my nerve.**

* * *

**Nazzz:Jerks!**

* * *

**Courage:We're getting nowhere.**

* * *

Mordecai:What's our prank?

Panini:I don't have any ideas.

Bubbles:Neither do I.

Bloo:I know. We trick them into thinking we're gonna throw the challenge and we over them a bag of fruit and when they on in the mess hall dirt falls on them.

Eddy:Sweet plan.

Spongebob:I feel we can win this.

Mordecai:Of course we can. We're the winners!

Zim:And it's all thanks to me being on this team.

Bloo:Somebody's conceited.

Zim:I am the only villain in this series that won a season. I'm awesome.

Eddy:Shut up Zim! We all know that you got lucky in the finale.

Panini:Yeah I heard you took a cheap shot at the last second.

* * *

**Zim:I ZIM shall show them!**

* * *

CJ is walking and Bloo comes up to her.

Bloo:What's wrong with you?

CJ:My team is arguing and I'm a little bumped out about my break up with Cajun.

Bloo:You mean that fox?! You could do so much better.

CJ:Thanks I decided not to be a villain since it got me nowhere you know.

Bloo:Yeah I know. You are awesome when you're not a villain.

CJ smiles.

CJ:Thanks.

CJ leans and kisses Bloo on the cheek.

* * *

**Bloo:That was awesome!**

* * *

Mordecai:Here's a bag of fruit.

Katz:You're really giving up the challenge?

Mordecai:Yep.

The runner up team walks in the mess hall with the fruit and mud falls on them.

Chris:And the Winners take the win!

Eddy:Yes!

* * *

**Eddy:It's about time we got back to that hotel.**

* * *

**Edward:Time to get rid of Chowder.**

* * *

Chris:Okay so we got one vote for Chowder, One vote for Edward.

Chowder and Edward glared at each other.

Chris:But with four votes each it's Nazz vs Katz in a tiebreaker.

Nazz:What's the tiebreaker?

Chris:I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 5.

Nazz:2!

Katz:4!

Chris:It was 5 so Katz wins it.

Nazz walks to the boat and leaves.

* * *

**Chowder:Aw man! Why couldn't it be Edward!**

* * *

Mandy gets out of the hotel porch with a bag of sodas and candy bars and gives them to Cartman.

Cartman:You're too kind.

Cartman kisses Mandy on the cheek and gives her a Chris head.

Mandy:What the?

Mandy:I found another one.

Mandy grabs Cartman and starts making out with him.

Katz walks by rolling his eyes.

Katz:Not this again.

* * *

**(4) Nazz- Katz, Billy, Cartman, Rigby**

**(4) Katz- Nazz, Courage, CJ, Blossom**

**(1) Edward- Chowder**

**(1) Chowder- Edward**

**18th. Nazz**

**19th. Marceline**

**20th. Finn**

**21st. Number 3**

**22nd. Flapjack**


	7. The Great Boat Race

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Legends! The contestants had a prank war. During the challenge Nazz had an argument with Katz about who to vote off and who not vote off. Bloo came up with a prank to help his team and befriended CJ. Cartman also handed his girl Mandy a Chris head. In the end Nazz took the fall. Who will leave this time?! Find out right now on Total Drama Cartoon Legends!

* * *

Spa Hotel

The team was eating breakfast.

Eddy:This is great guys.

Bloo:We gotta keep winning.

Zim:You will since you have me on your team.

Bloo:You didn't even win the challenge!

Bubbles:He's right.

Bubbles takes a plate of pancakes.

Panini:Where are you going Bubbles?

Bubbles:I'm going to give Chowder some pancakes. I don't want him to have to eat that nasty food in the mess hall.

Zim:You think that will help him? Bring him a salad or something.

Mordecai:Dude not cool.

Bubbles glares at Zim and leaves but then comes back.

Bubbles:I need to get some for Blossom too.

Bubbles takes each plate in one hand and leaves.

* * *

**Zim:I need to find those Chris heads so I can rule this game.**

* * *

**Spongebob:Zim is such a jerk.**

* * *

Blossom, Chowder, Courage, and CJ were sitting on the porch of their cabin.

Chowder:Man I can't wait for the challenge.

Courage:I can wait it might he dangerous.

CJ:I wanna go back to the hotel.

Blossom:But we can't.

Chowder:Not until we win that challenge.

Bubbles comes with pancakes.

Bubbles:How come you guys aren't in your cabin?

Blossom:Their having one of their parties in there.

Courage:Yeah.

Edward comes out with a candy bar.

Bubbles:Where did you get that?

Edward:Cartman had a whole bag full of them.

* * *

**Edward:This season is the best! I'm gonna go all the way this time and get Bubbles from Chowder. Take that Finn!**

* * *

Mess Hall

Zim:You guys should all be thanking Zim.

Bloo:For what?

Zim:For being a winner.

Bloo:You get me so mad you know that?

Zim:So?

Bloo:You're like my worst enemy.

Billy overhears this and drops the cup of glass he had. His eye was twitching.

* * *

**Billy:I'm supposed to be Bloo's biggest rival. We had a good rivalry going since the first season of this show and I'm not going to let some green freak ruin it.**

* * *

Chris:Alright we got another challenge coming and this time it's gonna be a huge boat race around the island. Chef will throw things at you to make it more interesting. First team to reach the finish wins.

Chowder:Yes!

Mordecai:This is in the bag.

Eddy:Yeah it is!

Eddy and Mordecai high fived.

* * *

**CJ:Now that I've stopped being a villain I am making good friends actually. I like hanging with Blossom and them and now Bloo is starting to be my friend too.**

* * *

The contestants get on the boats.

Chris:And go!

The boats leave.

Rigby:We're gonna win this!

Blossom:Don't get to cocky.

Rigby:Hey! We have a shot at winning this! And we will!

CJ:She's right Rigby. Don't let your cockiness get the best of you.

Chef comes above the contestants on a jet back and throws bombs and things at them.

CJ:Oh crap!

Eddy grabs one of the bombs and throws it far. They hear the explosion.

Bloo:Geez.

* * *

**Blossom:Alright I have to make sure Rigby doesn't let his cockiness get the best of him. Because then he'll probably end up getting eliminated.**

* * *

**Rigby:Why does Blossom care about what I do all of a sudden?! I'll do what I want and no power puff is gonna tell me otherwise.**

* * *

The boats make it halfway through the island.

Eddy:We should be there soon!

Bloo:We gotta make sure they don't catch up.

Eddy and Bloo throw things at the other team.

Mordecai:Come on let's not do it that way!

Zim:Got any better ideas bird boys!

* * *

Chris:The teams are coming and the winners are

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The Runner ups!

Rigby:YES!

Edward:Spa Hotel! Here we come!

Rigby and Edward high fived.

Cartman:We got the spa! Na na na na na na na!

* * *

**Zim:This team sucks! I hate it!**

* * *

Chris:We looks like Zim is leaving with all but one vote against him.

Zim:WHAT?!

Bloo:Finally!

Spongebob:See ya Zim!

* * *

Spa Hotel

Rigby:Ah! This season is the life.

Rigby sees Blossom walking by.

Rigby:Yeah Blossom I need to ask you something?

Blossom:Why?

Rigby:Because I think it's something else to why you don't want me kicked off.

Blossom just walked away.

* * *

Chris:What will happen next time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Legends!

* * *

**(6) Zim- Eddy, Bloo, Mordecai, Panini, Bubbles, Spongebob**

**(1) Eddy- Zim**

**17th. Zim**

**18th. Nazz**

**19th. Marceline**

**20th. Finn**

**21st. Number 3**

**22nd. Flapjack**


	8. I'm All Inked Up

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Legends! The contestants had a great boat race! Blossom told Rigby not to get cocky but he did and what else is new? The conflict was great over who would win the race. Our buddy Zim had some problems with his teammates and ended up leaving. What will happen this time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Legends!

* * *

Spa Hotel

Blossom walked through the hotel. She saw Edward in the pool with cans of soda on the floor.

Blossom:What is this?

Edward:A mess.

Blossom:Are you gonna clean it up?

Edward:That's what the maids are for sweetheart so get cracking.

Blossom:You did not just say that?

Edward:I did.

Blossom steams up. Rigby comes.

Rigby:Looks like you ticked her off bro.

Edward:Hey she was messing with me first Rigby.

Blossom:What no I wasn't?! I was just telling you to clean up your mess.

* * *

**Edward:She has another thing coming if she think she can just tell me what to do. I'll eliminate her like I did Finn.**

* * *

**Blossom:Ugh! Edward is really annoying!**

* * *

**Rigby:I guess one of them will have to go when we lose.**

* * *

Eddy, Bloo, and Mordecai sat on the porch of there cabin.

Eddy:I can't believe we lost!

Bloo:I know!

Eddy:It's all your fault!

Eddy pointed at Mordecai.

Mordecai:How?! Maybe if you actually did something!

Eddy:I was doing something!

Eddy and Mordecai got in each other faces.

Bloo:Alright guys calm done. We will just win the next one.

Eddy:We better.

* * *

**Mordecai:This is stupid! Eddy just got in my face for nothing. Now I know how Rigby feels.**

* * *

**Eddy:Mordecai is annoying and always thinks he something. Now I know how Katz feels.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Chris:I called you all here for your challenge.

Katz:What is it?

Chris:It's gonna be really fun.

Rigby:Sweet!

Chris:Your challenge is that you will be facing the other team in a water ballon fight. But the twist is well I'll let you figure that out for yourselves.

Mandy:I wonder what this big twist is.

Panini shrugged her shoulders.

Cartman:We so got this you guys!

Edward:Now your talking!

Cartman and Edward high fived.

* * *

**Cartman:This is gonna rule.**

* * *

The contestants ran to the forest with there balloons.

Mordecai:This is gonna be sweet!

Katz throws a balloon at him. Mordecai looks to see whats on him.

Mordecai:UGH! Ink?!

Rigby:Looks like Mordos all inked up.

Katz and Rigby laugh. Katz gets hit with a ballon.

Katz:Crap!

Mordecai:Not so funny now huh?

* * *

**Katz:I grow tired of that bird.**

* * *

Chowder and Bubbles run into each other.

Chowder:Oh hey.

Bubbles:Hi.

Chowder:Looks like we have to throw these at each other.

Chowder gets hit.

Mandy:Got one.

Bubbles:Aw it's okay Chowder.

Edward comes and wraps his arm around Bubbles.

Edward:Don't worry about this idiot babe.

Bubbles:Babe?

Chowder:She's not your babe.

Edward:She's not?

Edward kisses Bubbles on the cheek.

Bubbles:Ew!

Bubbles pushes Edward down and flies away.

* * *

**Chowder:I really don't like Edward. He's trying to steal my girlfriend but at least it's not working.**

* * *

Billy hits Panini and Mandy.

Billy:Take that!

Panini:Hey!

Billy:You'll take that!

Courage is running from Spongebob but he hits him.

Spongebob:Yay!

Spongebob and Billy hit each other getting both of them out.

* * *

**Billy:This challenge blows.**

* * *

Rigby and CJ are walking.

CJ:This is gonna be good.

Rigby:You bet.

CJ and Rigby high fived. Eddy and Bloo run up to them.

Eddy:Got you!

Rigby and Eddy hit each other.

Rigby:Aw man.

Eddy:This sucks!

CJ and Bloo look at each other

CJ:Got you!

CJ tries to hit Bloo but he dodges and hits her with the balloon.

Bloo:YES!

CJ:Oh no!

Bloo:Sorry.

* * *

**Bloo:This is great!**

* * *

After it was down to Bloo and Bubbles for the winners and Edward and Blossom for the runner ups.

Edward:Looks like we got you right where we want you.

Blossom:Don't get cocky Edward.

Edward:Oh I'll get cocky al...

Edward dodges Bloo's balloon and it hits Blossom. Edward takes Bloo balloon and hits Bloo.

Bloo:Noooooooooooooooooo!

Edward:Looks like it's down to me and my girl.

Bubbles:I'm not your girl.

Edward:So you wanna date that fat piece of crap but not me.

Bubbles:He's not fat. He's just different and he's not a jerk like you.

Edward:I'm not a jerk I'm just the best around.

Bubbles:You had to cheat to get Finn out.

Edward:We don't have to talk anymore.

Edward grabs Bubbles and kisses her.

Chowder:THATS IT!

Chowder tackles Edward down and starts punching him.

Cartman:Damn!

Eddy and Bloo get Chowder off Edward. Chowder breaks free and punches Edward again.

Eddy:Stop dude!

Bloo:Yeah I think he's had enough.

Chowder:I'm not stopping until a break his face!

Mordecai and Eddy get Chowder off Edward.

Edward:Ow.

Edward gets up. He has a black eye and bruises all over his face. Bubbles throwas balloon at him.

Chris:And the winners take the win!

* * *

**Edward:(Holds a ice pack on his eye.) I'm all inked up thanks to those losers.**

* * *

Chris:And with five votes Edward is going home!

Edward:WHAT?!

Chowder:Not so tough now huh?

Edward looks at Chowder with hate.

Edward:I will get my revenge! On you and you little girlfriend too!

Edward angrily gets in the boat and leaves.

Chris: And that's another player down! What will happen next time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Legends!

* * *

**(5) Edward- Chowder, Blossom, Courage, CJ, Rigby**

**(3) Chowder- Edward, Cartman, Katz**

**16th. Edward**

**17th. Zim**

**18th. Nazz**

**19th. Marceline**

**20th. Finn**

**21st. Number 3**

**22nd. Flapjack**

**I would to thank a friend of mine for the challenge idea! :)**


	9. Pie Me

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Legends! The contestants had a balloon fight. But instead of water the balloons had ink inside them. Edward was all cocky and got I to fights with people. He also tried to steal Chowder's girl which got him beaten up pretty badly and got the guy sent home packing. What will happen this time?! Find out right now on Total Drama Cartoon Legends!

* * *

**Cartman:My alliance with Mandy, Billy, and Katz is great. With them and my Chris head on my side nothing can stop me.**

* * *

Chowder is sitting on the porch of his cabin. Bubbles walks up to him.

Bubbles:Hi!

Chowder:Hey Bubbles.

Bubbles:I'm glad that whole thing with Edward is done.

Chowder:Yeah me too.

Bubbles:I love you.

Chowder:I love you too.

Chowder and Bubbles kiss.

* * *

**Chowder:I'm glad Bubbles chose me over Edward. Take that Edward!**

* * *

Spa Hotel

Eddy, Bloo, Spongebob, and Mordecai were in the hot tub. They were drinking sodas.

Eddy:We did it boys!

Mordecai:Yeah we did!

Spongebob:Let's not get too cocky guys.

Bloo:We got this dude.

Eddy:Yeah Spongebob relax. It's time to hang out.

Mandy, Bubbles, and Panini come.

Bubbles:Hey guys.

Bloo:You guys coming to hang out?

Panini:Yeah.

Mandy:Whatever.

Panini:Come on Mandy. It'll be fun.

Mandy rolled her eyes.

Spongebob:Yeah Panini's right, we should all just hang out and be friends while we're here.

Mandy:What's wrong? Trying to take off focus that you're only Nick character left.

Spongebob:Well at least I'm not the only Non CN character left. There's also Cartman.

Panini:That's true.

Bubbles:Yeah.

Mordecai:Yeah it is.

* * *

**Spongebob:This team gets crazier every day.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Chris:Alright it's time for today's challenge.

Cartman:What is it?

Chris:Today's challenge is a pie eating contest. You pick three members from each team and whoever can beat someone from the other team and eat the most pies in 1 minute. Best two outta three wins.

Blossom:What are the matches?

Chris:We have Courage vs Bloo, Cartman vs Mordecai, and Chowder vs Bubbles!

* * *

**Courage:I'm up against Bloo. That's going to be tough because he's one of the best players in this competition.**

* * *

**Bloo:Courage is cool and all but I have to win this!**

* * *

**Cartman:Birdy going down! I am going to school him!**

* * *

**Mordecai:Cartman is so going down.**

* * *

**Chowder:I'm up against Bubbles. Aw man.**

* * *

**Bubbles:I don't want to go up against Chowder.**

* * *

Courage and Bloo sat at a table full of pies.

Chris:Ready and eat!

They start eating pies.

Eddy:Bloo's got this!

Mordecai:Yeah dude.

Eddy and Mordecai high fived.

Bloo eats a whole pie while Courage is still on it. Bloo moves on to the second one.

Chris:40 seconds left!

Cartman:Damn it Courage! Come on you useless piece of crap!

Blossom, CJ, and Chowder glared at him.

Cartman:What the f**k you weirdos looking at?

* * *

**CJ:That kid really needs some soup in his mouth.**

* * *

Bloo finishes his second pie as Courage begins on his second one.

Chris:10 seconds left!

Rigby:Ugh! We're gonna lose.

Blossom:Relax Rigby.

Bloo and Courage are still eating and the time runs out.

Chris:Bloo wins the first round for the Winners!

Bloo:Yes!

Bloo and Eddy high fived.

Cartman:Damn it! You a stupid dog!

Courage:I tired my best.

Cartman:No! Screw you! You didn't do good enough.

Blossom:Like you could do any better.

Cartman:Just watch me ginger.

Chris:Next round Cartman vs Mordecai!

Cartman and Mordecai sit at the table.

Mordecai:Ready to lose dude?

Cartman:Screw off feathers.

Chris:Ready and eat!

Cartman and Mordecai start eating.

Mordecai:Ha! I'm almost done. I'm going to win this.

Cartman:Are you really?

Cartman points to three finished pie bins.

Mordecai:What the H?!

* * *

**Mordecai:Wow...**

* * *

**Cartman:Being big boned pays off. (Burps)**

* * *

Mordecai eats his second pie.

Mordecai:Ha!

Cartman:Just finished my fifth dude.

Mordecai's jaw drops.

Chris:10 seconds left!

Katz:The bird and the dog getting crushed? A happy day it is.

Rigby:Have you forgotten Courage is on our team?

Katz:Have you forgotten I hate that dog.

Times runs out.

Chris:Cartman wins the second round for the runner ups!

Cartman gets on the table and points at Mordecai.

Cartman:You got served brah. You got served.

Cartman walks away with Mordecai growling at him.

Chris: The tiebreaker round! Chowder vs Bubbles!

Chowder and Bubbles gasp.

* * *

**Bubbles:I can't do this! I love Chowder but he would crush me at this.**

* * *

**Chowder:I don't wanna do this to Bubbles. I do love her.**

* * *

Chris:Ready and go!

Chowder and Bubbles start eating.

Mandy:She better win.

Rigby:She won't beat use!

Billy:Yeah Chowder's got a stomach of steal.

Chowder finishes his first pie. Bubbles gets done after him.

Eddy:Come on Bubbles!

Mordecai:You got this!

Chowder and Bubbles finish their pies.

Mordecai:Sweet!

Chris:10 seconds left!

Chowder is almost done with his pie. He sees Bubbles struggling and fakes dropping his pie.

Chowder:Oh no my pie slipped.

Bubbles finishes her pie and the time runs out.

Chris:The winners win again!

Eddy:Sweet!

Panini:We did it! Good job bestie.

Panini and Bubbles hug.

* * *

**Cartman:And that fat bastard seals his fate.**

* * *

Chris:And Chowder has been elimainted.

Blossom:Aw.

Courage:That sucks

Cartman:He cost us the challenge.

Chowder:Bubbles is wroth more to me than that money.

Chowder gets in the boat and leaves.

Chris:What will happen next time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Legends!

* * *

Chowder is on the boat. He sees a case floating in the water and picks it up. He opens it.

Chowder:It's a million dollars and it's not wet! Yay!

* * *

**(4) Chowder- Cartman, Katz, Rigby, Billy, CJ**

**(3) Cartman- Chowder, Courage, Blossom**

**15th. Chowder**

**16th. Edward **

**17th. Zim**

**18th. Nazz**

**19th. Marceline**

**20th. Finn**

**21st. Flapjack**

**22nd. Number 3**


	10. Shock Me Away

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Legends! The contestants had a pie eating contest. Bloo got Courage in their contest and Cartman schooled Mordecai in a contest and then Chowder took the fall for Bubbles and he got voted off for it but he did end up finding a case in the middle of the water. What will happen now?! Find out right now on Total Drama Cartoon Legends!

* * *

Cartman is standing in the porch of his porch. Mandy comes with a can of soda

Mandy:Here.

Cartman takes the can of soda.

Cartman:Thanks babe.

Mandy:Whatever.

Cartman smiles and goes into his cabin. Billy comes out of the cabin.

Billy:Hey Mandy.

Mandy:Oh hey.

Billy smirks.

Billy:So your teams been winning lately.

Mandy:And?

Billy:Well I know it's kind of unusual for me to want to help the other team but if you wanna keep that up you gotta be a little bossy.

Mandy:You have a point there.

Billy:Yeah I know.

Mandy:You know Billy I never thought I'd see the day where you gave me advice.

Billy:What are friends for.

Billy hugs Mandy.

Mandy:Can you let go now?

Billy takes the Chris head from her pocket.

Billy:Sure.

* * *

**Billy:(Holds Chris head in his hand) And I never thought I'd see the day where you became a complete sucker.**

* * *

**Mandy:He's right I have to get this team in shape. We gotta keep on winning.**

* * *

Spa Hotel

The team is having a party.

Bloo:Hey Mordo! Toss me another soda.

Mordecai throws another soda to Bloo. Bloo opens it and drinks it.

Bloo:This is great!

Eddy:It sure is!

Spongebob turns the music up.

Spongebob:I'm ready!

Spongebob starts doing dance moves.

Panini:You go sponge!

Bubbles:Those are nice moves.

Panini:You wanna go dance bestie?

Bubbles:Sure.

Panini and Bubbles start dancing.

Mandy comes into the hotel.

Mandy:Hey we gotta got to the mess hall.

* * *

**Bloo:Aw man the party was just getting started.**

* * *

**Spongebob:I really wanted to dance so more.**

* * *

**Bubbles:We were having fun.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Chris:Time for today's challenge.

Katz:What is it this time?

Chris:Well your guys will be on platforms. Their will be three matches and the weapons you will use will give you a little shock. We call them plastic shock swords.

Rigby:Awesome!

Panini:Are there matches?

Blossom:Yeah what are the matches?

Chris:The matches will be Mordecai vs Cartman, Eddy vs Rigby, and Mandy vs Billy.

Cartman:Sweet! I get to school this bird again!

Mordecai:Not this time fatboy.

Cartman:Aye!

Mordecai laughed.

* * *

**Cartman:The bird is so f**ked.**

* * *

**Mordecai:Woooooooooooaaaaahhhhhh!**

* * *

Billy puts his hand on Mandy's shoulder.

Billy:Hey listen I'm going to let you win and get the team to vote off Blossom.

Mandy:Really?

Billy:Yeah.

Mandy:Alright I'll try not to hit you too hard.

Cartman and Mordecai get on the platform with their swords.

Chris:Go!

They duel. They get a little shock.

Cartman:Damn it!

Mordecai:Take this!

Mordecai tries to hit Cartman but he dodges.

Cartman:Gotta do better than that feathers.

Mordecai glared at him.

Cartman:What's wrong? Afraid you're gonna get schooled again?

Mordecai:You're the one getting schooled!

Mordecai and Cartman's swords clash. They fuel again.

Eddy:Come on Mordo!

Katz:Come on Cartman. Finish that bird.

Cartman:I'll finish him alright.

Mordecai:No you won't!

They keep dueling and they get shocked again.

Cartman:Ouch!

Mordecai:Ha!

Mandy:Hit him stupid!

Mordecai:I'm not stupid!

Cartman:Yes you are!

Cartman hits Mordecai off the platform.

Chris:Cartman wins the first round for the runner ups!

Cartman:You got schooled again?

Mordecai looked at him with rage.

* * *

**Mordecai:I will get him next time!7**

* * *

**Cartman:I beat him every time.**

* * *

Chris:Next round is Eddy vs Rigby!

Eddy and Rigby got their weapons and went on the platform.

Rigby:I'm going to enjoy this.

Eddy:In your dreams!

Chris:Go!

Eddy and Rigby start dueling. They get shocked.

Eddy:Crap!

Rigby:Ow!

Rigby tries to hit Eddy. Eddy dodges and hits him giving him another shock.

Rigby:Stop that!

Eddy:Scared?

Rigby:No way! Your going down pipsqueak!

Their swords clash.

Cartman:Rigby just needs to win this and we win.

Katz:Excellent.

Cartman and Katz high fived.

Eddy and Rigby keep on dueling. Rigby ducks from an attack and shocks Eddy.

Eddy:Oh!

Rigby:What? It's just a piece of plastic.

Eddy:Yeah they designed them to shock us idiot!

Rigby:Stop talking!

Eddy:Stop being such a big idiot.

Rigby:Don't tell me how much of a idiot I am! I know how much of a idiot I...

Eddy snickers.

Rigby:Shut up!

Eddy ducks Rigby attack and hits him knocking him off the platform.

Chris:Eddy wins the second round for the winners!

Eddy:Sweet!

Rigby gets shocked little.

Rigby:Ow! Stupid challenge!

Chris:Last round! Mandy vs Billy!

* * *

**Mandy:Alright Billy's gonna let me win this one.**

* * *

Billy and Mandy are on the platforms with their weapons.

Chris:Go!

Mandy:(Whispers) Alright I'm not gonna hit too...

Billy knocks her sword out of her hands. She turns to him.

Mandy:What are you?

Billy:Bye bye.

Billy hits Mandy shocking her and knocking her off the path.

Chris:The runner ups win!

* * *

**Rigby:YES!**

* * *

Chris:First vote goes to Mordecai

Mordecai:Oh no!

Chris:All the other votes go to Mandy!

Mandy:WHAT?!

Chris:That's right you're leaving.

Mandy:I'm not leaving.

Eddy:How are you not?

Bloo:Yeah you got voted off.

Mandy:Because I have this.

Mandy reaches into her pocket and puts her hand in the air with nothing in it.

Mandy:What?!

Chris:Looks like you're still out!

Mandy:But I had it!

Bubbles:What?

Mandy:Someone stole my head!

Mandy walks to the boat but first she sees the runner up team looking at her.

Cartman:This can't be happening.

Mandy:Oh it's happening. Someone got my head.

Cartman:Babe I'll make the person pay.

Mandy:Yeah do that.

Mandy gets in the boat and it leaves.

The winners leave. Cartman gets in his knees and wages goodbye to Mandy.

Cartman:Good bye.

Cartman leave with the runner ups. Billy turns to the leaving boat and smirks. He takes out the head and kisses it.

* * *

**Billy:(Holds Chris head) What a sucker! That's right I tricked Mandy! Finally she doesn't get what she wants! Sorry but I gotta win me that green paper.**

* * *

Chris:What will happen next time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Legends!

* * *

**(6) Mandy- Mordecai, Eddy, Bloo, Spongebob, Panini, Bubbles**

**(1) Mordecai- Mandy**

**14th. Mandy**

**15th. Chowder**

**16th. Edward**

**17th. Zim**

**18th. Nazz**

**19th. Marceline**

**20th. Finn**

**21st. Number 3**

**22nd. Flapjack**


	11. Take The Climb

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Legends! The contestants went to battle in a shock sword fight. Cartman and Mordecai's problems with each other continued as Cartman beat him yet again. Eddy and Rigby reminded us why we love their feud so much and brought the pain to each other. Lastly Billy beat Mandy by tricking her causing her to get voted off and Billy to get her Chris head. What will happen this time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Legends!

* * *

Spa Hotel

The team was hanging out and drinking soda.

Rigby:Isn't it great to win again?

Katz:It's excellent.

Rigby:Yeah it is!

Katz and Rigby high fived.

CJ:This is great!

CJ relaxes on the couch.

Courage and Blossom are eating some pizza.

Blossom:You're telling me.

Courage:Yeah.

Billy:I can get used to this.

Billy drinks a can of soda. Cartman burst into the room.

Cartman:IM GOING TO KILL WHOEVER DID THIS!

Cartman shakes a table and flips it.

Katz:Woah.

Blossom:Calm down.

Cartman:F**K YOU GINGER! I don't have to calm down! Somebody tricked my lady.

Courage:Just relax.

Cartman looks at Courage and punches him in the face.

Cartman:I will f**king give you a nose bleed.

Courage shakes in fear.

Billy:Have a soda.

Billy offers a soda and Cartman smacks it away.

Cartman:You should be ticked too! Isn't she your best friend?

Billy:Yeah and...I wanna find out too.

Cartman:Good then we'll find them and kick the f**k out of them!

Katz:Shut up already.

Cartman looks at Katz and hits him with a frying pan.

Cartman:Anyone else?

Everyone stares at him.

* * *

**Billy:(Laughs historically)**

* * *

Cartman goes on the porch of the hotel. Billy comes out and puts his arm on his shoulder.

Billy:Look Mandy is my best friend and I want to get back at whoever did this too.

Cartman:Good because they will pay.

Billy:Can you think of anyone in this game who has a grudge against you and would want to get revenge.

Cartman thinks. He then gets filled with rage.

Cartman:UGH! MORDECAI!

Billy smirks.

Billy:Mordecai? Yeah he would do something like that. He couldn't let you just make a tool out of him like that so he got revenge by taking your girl out.

Cartman:Stupid bird! I'll burn his feathers off!

Billy pats Cartman on the shoulder.

* * *

**Billy:If Cartman wants to hurt Mordecai. Thats fine by me. I never got along with that bird.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Chris:Are you ready for your challenge?

Blossom:What is it this time?

Chris:This time you'll be climbing mountains to get a bag full of fake diamonds.

Mordecai:This is going to be awesome!

Rigby:When we win!

Eddy:Yeah right!

Rigby:We will beat you again?!

Chris:Also this is the last challenge before the merge.

Everyone gasp in shock.

* * *

**Katz:I actually need those imbeciles on my team to save me from elimination.**

* * *

Chris:Alright. You guys need to pick to climbers from each team.

Billy:Me and Cartman!

Cartman:What?

Billy:(Whispers) If Mordecai is chosen then we can take revenge on him.

Cartman:Good thinking.

* * *

**Bubbles:I wonder who's going to go for our team.**

* * *

Panini:How about Eddy and Mordecai?

Spongebob:That could work.

Bloo:Let's go guys!

Eddy and Mordecai high fived.

* * *

**Billy:Ugh!...Eddy.**

* * *

**Eddy:We got this!**

* * *

They start climbing.

Eddy:We got is!

Mordecai:Yeah we do!

They get past Billy and Cartman.

Cartman:I will break that bird.

Billy:Good. Use that to get use to the top.

* * *

**Rigby:We have got to win this challenge.**

* * *

Cartman grabs Mordecai's leg.

Mordecai:What are you doing?!

Cartman:Getting revenge.

Mordecai:Revenge? For what?!

Cartman:You know what!

Mordecai:Dude get off!

Mordecai tries to get Cartman off.

* * *

**Panini:What's Cartman's deal?**

* * *

Billy:Here.

Billy gives Cartman rocks.

Billy:Throw those at him.

Cartman:Good thinking.

Cartman and Billy get past Mordecai and Eddy.

Mordecai:Oh no!

Cartman:Take this!

Cartman throws rocks at Mordecai. He falls off.

Eddy:Mordo!

Billy gets the bag.

Chris:The runner ups win!

Rigby:Sweet!

* * *

**Rigby:I hope Mordecai's okay though.**

* * *

Mordecai gets out of a whole in the grass. He limps.

Mordecai:Ow!

Billy and Cartman come up to him.

Billy:Are you okay?

Mordecai:I think I broke one of my legs.

Cartman:That's too bad!

Cartman kicks the broken leg. Mordecai screams in pain.

Cartman:NOW YOU HOW IT F**KING FEELS!

Billy:Okay I'll be out then.

Billy whistles while walking away. Cartman looks at Mordecai.

Mordecai:Please dude.

Cartman takes out a piece of meat and puts it on him. A bear comes.

* * *

**Cartman:(Laughs evilly)**

* * *

Chris:Tonight there will be no voting.

Chef pushes Mordecai. He is in a full body cast.

Eddy:Whoa.

Mordecai:Mmm mmm mom.

Chris:Can't understand dude you're out.

Chef pushes Mordecai onto the boat.

Chris:What will happen next time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Legends!

* * *

**13th. Mordecai**

**14th. Mandy **

**15th. Chowder**

**16th. Edward**

**17th. Zim**

**18th. Nazz**

**19th. Marceline**

**20th. Finn**

**21st. Number 3**

**22nd. Flapjack**

**Lol! Can't believe I just wrote that. But with Cartman being Cartman XD**


	12. Something Smells

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Legends! The teams had to pick two climbers to climb a mountain and get a bag full of diamonds. Billy convinced Cartman that will was Mordecai who took out Mandy even though it was actually Billy himself. And because of that Cartman had Mordecai mauled by a bear and the blue jay was sent home due to injury what will happen now? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Legends!

* * *

Spa Hotel

The team was relaxing and partying.

Courage:This is nice.

CJ:Yeah but it's our last time as a team.

Blossom:Yeah and I had fun with you guys.

Rigby dances around them. He drinks sound.

Rigby:Aw yeah! Now this is what I call a party!

Katz is relaxing and drinking soda while sitting on the couch.

Katz:Indeed.

Rigby:Come on dude! Get up and party!

Katz:I'm quite fine thank you.

Billy comes up to them.

Billy:Have you guys seen Cartman?

Rigby:Outside bro.

* * *

Cartman is on the porch with his arms behind his back. Billy comes with two sodas.

Billy:Come on dude, enjoy the party.

Billy hands a soda over but Cartman shakes his head.

Cartman:The bird didn't do it.

Billy:What do you mean?

Cartman:After he was mauled I searched him and found nothing.

Billy raises an eyebrow.

Cartman:Do you know anyone else who would want to take out Mandy?

Billy:How about Eddy?

Cartman:Eddy?

Billy:Yeah that jerk.

Cartman:Fair enough. We shall investigate him.

Cartman sniffs something. He covers his nose.

Cartman:WHAT IS THAT AWFUL SMELL?!

* * *

**Billy:Wasn't me.**

* * *

Cabin

Bloo is laying on his bed and smells something.

Bloo:What is that smell?

Eddy comes up to him and smell it. He waves his arm.

Eddy:Sure doesn't smell good.

Spongebob:It's probably chum.

Spongebob laughs. The two stare at him.

Bloo:I don't get it.

Panini and Bubbles come in the cabin.

Bubbles:Do you guys smell that?

Eddy:Yeah.

Panini:Let's go check it out.

* * *

**Panini:I can't sleep with that nasty smell.**

* * *

Campsite

Courage:What's that smell?

Chris:Turns out there's a stick bomb on the island.

CJ:That sucks.

Chris:Yes it does. Which is why I'm setting all twelve of you into teams of two to go and try to deactivate the bomb. Which ever team wins gets to stay in the hotel. You can PCI, your partners.

Billy taps Cartman.

Billy:You and me?

Cartman:Sweet.

Billy and Cartman high five. Rigby comes up.

Rigby:What the H?! I'm your friend dude?!

Billy:(Whispers) Listen dude. This is part of a plan we have. Go work with Katz and we'll let you two in it.

Rigby:Alright.

Spongebob:Partners?

Courage:Yeah.

Spongebob and Courage shake hands. Panini and Bubbles hug.

Blossom:Rigby you wanna work together?

Rigby:I'm working with Katz.

Katz and Rigby high fived.

Blossom:Why?

Rigby:Alliance reasons.

Katz slaps Rigby in the back of the head.

CJ:You can work with me.

Blossom:Okay.

Eddy:Alright me and Bloo are ready to win this.

Bloo:Yeah.

Chris hands wire strippers to one member of each group.

Chris:You will need to cut the wire with these.

Rigby:Sweet!

Katz:Give me that!

Rigby: Why!

Katz:You'll do something stupid!

* * *

**Cartman:I'm in an alliance with idiots.**

* * *

CJ and Blossom walk to find the bomb.

CJ:So how's it been going?

Blossom:Great.

CJ:So we can win this.

Blossom:Yeah pretty much.

CJ:Wanna make an alliance to go to the finale.

Katz comes with Rigby. He starts laughing.

CJ:What's so funny?

Katz:You two getting into the finale. You two were lucky when you made those finales.

Rigby:Yeah! Me and Katz did it because we are awesome contestants.

Katz:Well I am.

Rigby:HEY!

Blossom:Rigby? I thought we were friends?

CJ:Yeah dude. What's your deal?

Rigby:Well I..

Katz:He doesn't wanna be friends with imbeciles like you.

* * *

**CJ:Ugh! Rude much?!**

* * *

Panini, Bubbles, Spongebob, and Courage are walking together.

Panini:We can cut and win this Bubbles!

Bubbles:Yeah!

Panini:Yeah we can win and go to the finale and split the money. What do you say bestie?

Bubbles:Yay! That's a great idea!

Panini and Bubbles hug.

Courage:What about me and Spongebob? We could face each other.

Spongebob:Yeah that would be great.

Courage:It would be pretty nice to have another shot at the money.

Panini:I have an idea.

Bubbles:What is it bestie?

Panini:We could all work together to get to the finale four.

Spongebob:That could work!

The four put their arms in the air.

Panini:Let's try to win to vote off Katz.

Courage:I'm defiantly in on that.

Bubbles:Me too.

Spongebob:All in favor of getting rid of Katz?

The four raise their hands. Katz and Rigby are looking at this.

* * *

**Panini:Katz will finally be taken down! Yay!**

* * *

**Katz:Not going to happen.**

* * *

Eddy and Bloo make it to the bomb. Billy and Cartman come up.

Eddy:Go for it Bloo!

Bloo holds up the stripper. Cartman pushes him and looks at Eddy.

Cartman:YOU!

Cartman tackles Eddy. Eddy punches him down.

Eddy:What did I do?

Cartman:You got my girl kicked off!

Eddy:Most of our team voted for her!

Cartman:Oh you MotherF**ker!

Bloo nears the wire with the striper. Billy grabs his arm.

Billy:Set aside blob!

Bloo:No!

Billy slaps Bloo.

Bloo:Oh that's it!

Bloo tackles Billy and they start fighting. Katz sneaks in and cuts the wire.

Katz:Aw much better.

Chris:Katz and Rigby win! They get to choose who leaves.

Rigby:I choose Ed...

Katz:I got a better choice...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Panini!

Panini:NO!

Katz:Oh yes.

Bubbles:I guess this means there won't be a best friend finale.

Bubbles wipes a tear.

Cartman:Oh hear we go. Baby alert!

Katz and Cartman laughs.

Rigby:Not really that funny.

Panini hugs Bubbles and leaves on the boat.

Chris:What will happen next time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Legends!

* * *

**12th. Panini**

**13th. Mordecai**

**14th. Mandy**

**15th. Chowder**

**16th. Edward**

**17th. Zim **

**18th. Nazz**

**19th. Marceline**

**20th. Finn**

**21st. Number 3**

**22nd. Flapjack**


	13. Punch Like You Mean It

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Legends! The merged contestants had to go and deactivate a bomb. A new alliance was formed with four friends and Billy kept with his plan to get Cartman's head. So then Eddy, Bloo, Billy, and Cartman ended up fighting and Katz and Rigby won the challenge and Panini got the boot. What will happen next time?! Find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon Legends!

* * *

Spa Hotel

Rigby is eating pancakes on the couch. Katz comes up to him.

Katz:Hello there.

Rigby:What's up dude.

Katz:Feels good to get rid of that rodent.

Rigby:You mean Panini?

Katz facepalms.

Rigby:Oops sorry.

Katz:Idiots mistake.

Rigby:HEY!

Katz:So I have a plan to get the next biggest loser out of here.

Rigby:Yes I'm so in! Eddy is going down!

Katz:Not him.

Rigby:What?! Then who?!

Katz:The dog.

Rigby:Courage? He's done nothing.

Katz:Look you, Billy, and Cartman want Eddy gone right? Well I'll vote with you if you help me get rid of the dog this time and I have just the perfect to make sure we have the advantage.

Rigby:What is it?

Katz:Blossom and CJ.

Rigby:What about them?

Katz rolls his eyes.

Katz:Here's the plan.

Katz whispers the plan in Rigby's ear. He goes to the kitchen.

Rigby:What are you doing?

Katz comes back with a tray of pancakes.

Katz:Give these to the two to get their votes.

Rigby:What if don't wanna vote for Courage?

Katz:They can starve.

Rigby:Isn't that a little harsh?

Katz:Well they do have that slop in the mess hall. Look you want Eddy out don't you? Then do what I say.

Rigby:Fine.

Rigby takes the tray and walks out of the hotel.

* * *

**Katz:Excellent. **

* * *

Rigby brings the tray to Blossom and CJ.

Blossom:What is this for?

Rigby:Well I am going to give you guys this if you guys won't off Courage.

CJ:Really?

Rigby:Yeah.

CJ:Fine I'm in. Just give me some pancake.

Blossom:But I...

Rigby:Come on Blossom. You and me are friends right?

Blossom:Well...okay.

Rigby:Sweet!

* * *

**Blossom:I feel kind of bad.**

* * *

**Rigby:Victory for the alliance**

* * *

Campsite

Chris:Todays challenge is to fight off a platform.

Eddy:Sweet!

Chris:You guys will all be on it and try to punch each other off. Last one standing wins. And to ref this challenge is Philly!

Philly:Hey guys.

Katz:Imbeclie.

Rigby:Ha!

Katz:Time to take the dog out.

Philly punches Katz.

Philly:Shut up!

Chris:Alright get on the platform and go.

All the contestants get on the platform and start fighting. Bubbles and Blossom look at each other.

Blossom:I don't wanna fight you.

Bubbles:Me neither.

CJ punches them both off the platform.

CJ:Sorry guys but I have to win.

Eddy and Rigby are fighting. They out each other in head locks.

Eddy:Say you suck.

Rigby:No you say it!

Eddy:Do you want a knuckle sandwich?

Rigby:I'm going to give you a knuckle sandwich.

Katz punches Eddy.

Katz:Just get him out already idiot!

Rigby:Sorry!

Eddy and Katz fight. Rigby tries to hit Eddy but punches Katz out. Cartman punches Eddy out. Billy gets pushed off by Katz

* * *

**Eddy:I wasn't looking!**

* * *

**Cartman:That will teach him.**

* * *

Spongebob punches Bloo. Bloo feels nothing.

Bloo:Sorry about this dude.

Bloo tries to punch Spongebob but he ducks.

Bloo:Hold still!

CJ:Sorry about this!

CJ close her arms to make a fist. Rigby then grabs her from behind and pushes her off.

Rigby:Sorry.

Katz:Don't say that imbecile.

Bloo punches Cartman off the platform.

Cartman:You're gonna get it!

Bloo:In your dreams! Wait those are all about food!

Bloo laughs. Cartman glares at him.

* * *

**Cartman:Stupid blob.**

* * *

**Bloo:That was a good one.**

* * *

Bloo gets pushed off by Rigby.

Bloo:Hey!

Rigby:Wooooaaaah!

Courage:I'm still here!

Rigby points and laughs at Courage

Katz:Hit him you imbecile!

Rigby punches Courage off the platform.

Rigby:I did it!

Spongebob comes up behind him. Hesitating.

Katz:Behind you!

Rigby:What?

Billy and Cartman shakes their heads.

Rigby:What did you...

Rigby accidently punches Spongebob off the platform.

Chris:Rigby wins the challenge!

Rigby:I did it! Yes!

Spongebob groans in pain. His eye is black.

Rigby:Wait what?

Katz comes to Spongebob.

Katz:Looks like the little cheese got grilled.

Rigby jumps in front of him. He pushes Katz.

Rigby:Shut up!

Katz rolls his eyes and walks away.

Chris:Rigby who's going to the hotel with you?

Rigby:Spongebob.

Rigby helps Spongebob up.

Rigby:I'm so sorry dude. Are you okay?

Spongebob:Yes I am.

Rigby:Why don't you go relax. Your going to the hotel bro. Woooooaaaahhh!

Spongebob:Alright I'll make us a couple of krabby patties.

Philly pats Rigby on the shoulder.

Rigby:What are you doing?

Philly:That's was great. Sticking up for your friend.

Rigby:STOP TALKING!

* * *

**Rigby:Don't have to make me sound like a wimp.**

* * *

Chris:First vote goes to Courage.

Courage:Oh no!

Chris:Next is Katz. Two for Courage, Two for Katz, Three for Courage, Three for Katz.

Katz:WHAT?!

Chris:Four are Katz, Four for Courage, Five for Katz, Four for Courage.

Courage:No!

Katz:Bye bye imbecile.

Chris:Last vote goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Courage!

Courage:No!

Katz:Yes!

Katz starts dancing.

Courage:Wait!

Courage throws a Chris head. Katz goes wide eyed.

Chris:Yep Katz is out!

Katz:What?! How can I be out?! All of you imbeciles don't deserve anything!

Katz walks angrily to the boat. Philly is there he starts shaving Katz.

Philly:Ha!

All of Katz fur is gone.

Katz:Great, just great.

Katz leaves on the boat.

Billy:Lousy cat.

Chris:What will happen next time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Legends!

* * *

**(5) Katz- Courage, Bubbles, Spongebob, Bloo, Eddy**

**(0) Courage- Katz, Billy, Cartman, Blossom, CJ, Rigby**

**11th. Katz**

**12th. Panini**

**13th. Mordecai**

**14th. Mandy**

**15th. Chowder**

**16th. Edward**

**17th. Zim**

**18th. Nazz**

**19th. Marceline**

**20th. Finn**

**21st. Number 3**

**22nd. Flapjack**


	14. Hide and Base

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Legends! We had a punch of a platform challenge. Katz convinced Rigby to get Blossom and CJ to help them give Courage the boot. Eddy and Rigby fought again which was awesome! Rigby also punched Spongebob off the platform badly and invited him to the hotel. Then Courage turned out to have a Chris head and it was bye bye Katz. What will happen now?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Legends!

* * *

Spa Hotel

Spongebob is relaxing in the hot tub.

Spongebob:Aw this is nice.

Rigby walks past the tub with a bucket of ice cream. He sits on the couch.

Rigby:You said it dude.

Spongebob:Can I ask you something?

Rigby:What?

Spongebob:Do you want to join our alliance? Me, Courage, and Bubbles have one going.

Rigby thinks about it.

Rigby:Thanks and all but I'm already in one.

Spongebob:With who? Billy and Cartman? Those guys are up to something.

Rigby eats some of the ice cream.

Rigby:Nah it's cool dude.

Spongebob:I don't know.

Spongebob looks to see someone is looking from out the window.

Spongebob:I'll be back.

Rigby:Alright.

Spongebob goes out on the porch and follows the figure into the woods.

* * *

**Spongebob:I knew someone was up to something.**

* * *

**Cartman:Yeah I was spying on them. It may not be Eddy who got Mandy out and I wanted to see if it was one of them.**

* * *

Cartman stops running in the woods.

Cartman:Sweet. I lost him.

Cartman looks to see Billy sitting on the docks. He sees a Chris head in Billy's hand.

Billy:First Mandy, then Mordecai, and I'll go after Bloo and Eddy next. I will win this season and I have a fat boy to carry me all the way to the green paper.

Cartman:Ahem!

Billy turns to see Cartman. He goes wide eyed.

Cartman:So it was you!

Billy:Oh yeah Cartman what's up?

Cartman:I should've known! Your going down!

Billy:Wait you shouldn't take me out.

Cartman:Why is that?

Billy:Look Cartman you do realize that you, me, and Rigby are probably the most disliked contestants in the game right now. The best thing we can do is stick together.

Cartman:You expect me to trust you. You turned on your best friend! I don't care about that I just care that she's my girlfriend!

Billy:Come on Cartman. If you get me out they'll just go after you next.

Billy holds out his hand.

Billy:So what do you say?

Cartman thinks and then shakes his hand.

Cartman:Fine.

Spongebob:Ha! I got you!

Spongebob points to them.

Cartman:You better back off!

Billy:Yeah cheesehead.

Spongebob:I'll stop you guys.

Spongebob runs off.

* * *

**Billy:I've worked to hard to have my plan ruined now.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Chris:Today's challenge will be a game of hide and seek.

Rigby:That's for kids!

Chris:Then this will be great for you then.

Rigby:STOP TALKING!

Bloo:I'm winning this!

Bubbles:I think I can.

CJ:Oh maybe me.

Chris:So the object of the game is to not get found by Chef and try to make it to the base. You'll have 30 minutes to do so and if you don't make it when it runs out then you'll have time compete in another challenge to determine who's out.

* * *

**CJ:Sweet. I got this.**

* * *

**Courage:I have a feeling something bad is going to happen.**

* * *

Eddy and Bloo are running in the forest.

Eddy:We got this!

Bloo:We just need to hide and get to the base.

They hear Chef and hide behind a tree.

Eddy:Shush!

* * *

**Eddy:It's all in the bag**

* * *

Rigby is hiding and sees the base.

Rigby:At this for ten minutes and found the base! Sweet!

Rigby runs to the base and grabs it. He sees Eddy and Bloo already there.

Rigby:How did you guys get here?

Bloo:We got here a few seconds before you.

Eddy:Yeah. I'm surprised you got here.

Rigby:Shut up!

Eddy:You shut up!

Eddy and Rigby look ready to strike at each other.

Bloo:Okay guys let's take deep breaths.

Courage:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Courage and CJ run from Chef who tries to get them. CJ dodged as Chef tried to get her. They both make it to the base.

Courage:YES!

CJ:Sweet!

Bloo:Nice to see that you made it!

CJ:Thanks. Nice to see that you made it too.

Bloo smiles a weird smile.

Eddy:You okay dude?

Bloo:Whoa...

Bloo falls down backwards.

* * *

**Bloo:Oops I feel. (Laughs nervously)**

* * *

19 minutes later.

Blossom and Bubbles run to the base.

Blossom:Glad I found a good hiding spot.

Bubbles:Thanks for letting me share.

Blossom:That's what sisters are for.

Billy, Spongebob, and Cartman are running to the base.

Courage:Time is almost up.

Spongebob is ahead of Billy. Billy smirks and trips him and makes the base. The time runs out.

Chris:Looks like Spongebo and Cartman are gonna fight to see who stays.

Cartman:Screw that!

Cartman holds up the Chris head. Everyone but Billy gasp.

Chris:Well Spongebob you're out.

Spongebob:Well good luck guys.

Spongebob gets on the boat and leaves.

Chris:What will happen next time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Legends!

* * *

**10th. Spongebob**

**11th. Katz**

**12th. Panini**

**13th. Mordecai**

**14th. Mandy**

**15th. Chowder**

**16th. Edward**

**17th. Zim**

**18th. Nazz**

**19th. Marceline**

**20th. Finn**

**21st. Number 3**

**22nd. Flapjack**


	15. Truth or Shock

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Legends! The contestants had to avoid being found before they got to the base. Cartman found out that Billy was tricking him all along but then formed an alliance. Rigby made it to the base but Eddy and Bloo were already. In the end Cartman used the Chris head and Spongebob was sent home. What will shone this time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Legends!

* * *

Spa Hotel

Eddy and Bloo are sitting on the couch and relaxing.

Eddy:This is the life, huh Bloo?

Bloo:Yeah if only more people where he.

Eddy:I know how to get this party started. Let's invite all of our friends that are still on and party!

Bloo:Yeah!

Eddy and Bloo high fived.

* * *

**Bloo:This is gonna be a party! This way I can make my move on CJ...oh I mean make my move on the dance floor.**

* * *

**Eddy:So that's everyone but Billy, Cartman, and Rigby.**

* * *

The six contestants were partying.

Courage:This is fun.

Bubbles:Yeah I'm enjoying this.

Blossom looks and sees Bloo with CJ.

Bloo:So CJ as you can see I've been working out.

Bloo shows off his muscles. CJ laughs.

CJ:Well all I know is your one of the strongest contestants in the series.

Bloo smiles.

Bloo:Well yeah I guess.

Blossom comes up to them.

Blossom:Oh hi guys. This is awkward.

Bloo just looks at her and leaves.

CJ:How is it awkward Blossom?

Blossom:Well I think Bloo might have a crush in you and you know me used to being his girlfriend and all?

CJ:Oh I get it. You think I like him like that. He's my friend and all but I don't like him like that.

Blossom:Oh okay.

Billy, Cartman, and Rigby look from the window.

* * *

**Rigby:It's not fair! How come I couldn't go to the party! Stupid Eddy thinks he's all cool.**

* * *

**Cartman:I can't go to that party! Fine! I'm too cool anyway, screw them.**

* * *

**Billy:I'm the only person with a Chris head. This season is getting better and better. So what if I didn't go to that party. Once I win the money I can throw all the parties I want.**

* * *

Campsite.

The contestants have collars on them.

Eddy:What are these for?

Chris:Your challenge.

Blossom:Which is?

Chris:You guys will have to tell the truth and the first one to get shocked for telling a lie is eliminated.

* * *

**Blossom:I think I might still like Bloo. He's trying to impress CJ so what if I flirted with someone it make him jealous.**

* * *

Blossom goes up to Rigby.

Blossom:Wow Rigby. I never realized how strong you are.

Rigby smiles and flexes his weak muscles.

Rigby:Well I've been working out.

Blossom:I've noticed.

Bloo looks at them confused.

* * *

**Bloo:What is going on between them.**

* * *

Chris:Okay Cartman who's fatter between you and Mandy.

Cartman:Well I'm not...but I'm...well it's me.

Chris:Correct! Alright now CJ when Mordo picked Margaret over you how did you react.

CJ blushed.

CJ:I kinda threw a tantrum.

Chris:Right again. Who's the weakest of the Powerpuffs.

Bubbles looks down and raises her hand.

Rigby:Must've been hard to admit.

Blossom puts her hand on Bubbles shoulder.

Chris:Who has had a crush on Billy in a earlier season?

Blossom raises her hand.

Chris:Correct!

Billy laughs.

Chris:Who is afraid of clowns?

Billy stops laughing.

Billy:Me.

Chris:Correct again! Who has a crush right now?

Bloo looks around.

Bloo:Me?

Chris:Correct. Eddy what is your middle name?

Eddy groans.

Eddy:Skipper.

Billy, Cartman, and Rigby laugh.

Eddy:At least I'm not weak, a fat boy, and afraid of clowns!

Billy:They want to take over the world! And they'll destroy us all to make it happen. DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY...

Rigby covers his mouth.

Chris:Alright. You was called one cheek wonder?

Rigby sighs.

Rigby:It was me.

Eddy, Bloo, Billy, and Cartman laugh.

Rigby:HEY!

* * *

**Rigby:They laughed at me! Come on Billy and Cartman! What the H guys?!**

* * *

Chris:Who's the one scared of a lot of stuff?

Courage raised his hand.

Chris:Correct!

Rigby:This challenge blows!

Blossom:Rigby just give it a chance.

Rigby:No! I hate this!

Blossom looks at Bloo who's staring at CJ.

Blossom:Oh don't worry Rigby I'm sure you'll be able to win this.

Rigby:Really? Well yeah I'm Rigby!

Eddy:What does that have to do with anything?

Rigby:It means I'm awesome!

Eddy:Yeah right!

Rigby:You wanna go!

Chris:Uh guys...

Eddy punches Rigby in the face. The two put each other in head locks.

CJ:Guys we have to focus!

Rigby:No! I'm taking him out!

Eddy:In your dreams!

Eddy and Rigby throw punches at each other. Eddy then punches Rigby in the face giving him a black eye.

Bloo:Alright that's enough!

Bloo, CJ, and Blossom hold Eddy back.

Eddy:What was that about you taking me out?

Chris:Next question! Which powerpuff was the least likely to get far?

Bubbles:Uh...

Chris:10 seconds.

Bubbles:But wait I won a season!

Bubbles gets shocked. Along with everyone else.

CJ:I thought whoever told a lie gets shocked?!

Chris:Well that was for fun. Anyways Bubbles is out.

Bubbles:Good luck Blossom.

Blossom:Thanks.

CJ:Bye Bubbles.

Courage:Hope you had fun.

Bubbles goes on the boat and leaves.

Chris:What will happen next time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Legends!

* * *

**9th. Bubbles**

**10th. Spongebob**

**11th. Katz**

**12th. Panini**

**13th. Mordecai**

**14th. Mandy**

**15th. Chowder**

**16th. Edward**

**17th. Zim**

**18th. Nazz**

**19th. Marceline**

**20th. Finn**

**21st. Number 3**

**22nd. Flapjack**


	16. Gears of the Mountain

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Legends. Eddy and Bloo threw a party and all except Cartman, Billy and Rigby were invited . Blossom got jealous when Bloo and CJ were hanging out and flirted with Rigby and Billy coldly laughed at Rigby for being one cheek wonder and the contestants played a game of truth or shock. In the end Bubbles would not answer a question and got eliminated what will happen now on Total Drama Cartoon Legends!

Spa Hotel

Bloo: his is is what I'm talking about !

Eddy:He was cool enough too let as all stay here

Billy:I should be the only one here because im gonna win hands down

Eddy:I think so. I wont let you win.

Billy:I will win because im the best and the most powerful person here.

Bloo:How?

Billy:You will find out in due time.

Cartman came next to Billy.

Cartman: He is trying to say that he will last longer then you two

* * *

**Cartman:I showed them.**

* * *

**Billy:I'll show them.**

* * *

Rigby was in the hot tub looking angry. Blossom came to him.

Blossom:What's the matter Rigby?

Rigby Alooked at her

Rigby:Well um... nothing

* * *

**Rigby:Billy and Cartman laughed at me! I can get Cartman but Billy?! Seriously! We've been bros since season 1!**

* * *

Campsite

Chris: This challenge will be a partner challenge

Bloo:Sweet!

CJ:Hopefully we are together. We could win this thing.

CJ and Bloo high fived.

Bloo:Yeah!

Bloo looked at Blossom who was watching Rigby flex his muscles. Bloo looks away angry.

Bloo:Yeah hopefully

Chris:The teams have been chosen already Eddy and Billy, Blossom and Cartman, CJ and Bloo, and Rigby and Courage.

Cartman:IM PAIRED UP WITH A F***ING GINGER!?

Blossom: Well at least I have powers!

Cartman:Better you than Eddy or Bloo.

Blossom:You're jealous because their better than you.

Eddy:I have a problem with my partner can i switch?

Chris:Yeah if you wanna be eliminated.

Eddy sighed

Eddy:Fine

Cartman, Billy, and Rigby laugh.

Eddy:Shut up!

* * *

**Eddy:Do you see why I fight with those three?!**

* * *

Courage:I'm alright with my teammate

Rigby and Courage high fived

CJ:So am I.

Bloo smiled a weird smile again.

* * *

**Bloo:Blossom should move on because I did. I don't like how's she's trying to make me jealous.**

* * *

Chris: Your challenge is too go through the forest find you zipling gear and meat me at the mountain i will explain it there good luck!

* * *

Cartman:Dude. this is patheic you are obviously not f***ing finding s**t.

Blossom:You try it then. I'm a girl also.

Cartman:Here im looking back there.

Cartman went behind the tree and started to talk to Billy who was also there.

Billy:Who are we going for next ?

Cartman:Eddy.

Billy:Just like I planned.

Cartman:It's settled then.

Billy:Perfect.

Billy handed Cartman some gear.

Cartman:I found some !

Blossom:Alright lets go to the mountains now.

Courage was behind them the whole time.

Courage:Oh no! There going to cheat their way!

Billy sees him from behind a tree.

* * *

**Courage:I have to stop Billy and Cartman from winning.**

* * *

**Billy:That mutt is stomping no one.**

* * *

Courage:There is a alliance between Cartman and Billy.

Rigby: Yeah dude I know

Courage:YOU KNOW AND YOU NEVER TOLD ANYBODY?!

Rigby:Shut up and help me!

* * *

**Courage:Why am I not so surprised?**

* * *

Eddy:I'm saying it right there grab it.

Billy:Really? I had no idea.

Eddy:Quit it with the sarcasm just take it and lets go.

Billy got it and the went to the mountain.

* * *

Bloo:So CJ can i ask you something.

CJ:What!

Bloo:Well I...

CJ cut him off

CJ:Hey!

Bloo:What?

CJ:I see the gear.

* * *

**CJ:This is great.**

* * *

Chris:Great your all here.

Cartman:What now?

Chris:Well of you get in the gear and attach it to the zipline and the first pair there wins

Rigby:We have to share gear?

Chris:It's a partner challenge so yes

Billy:I'll be in front because he does nothing right.

Eddy:Shutup i do stuff right

Billy:Like what?

Eddy:Beating you in the finale.

Billy:SHUT UP THAT WAS 12 SEASONS AGO!

Eddy:Well it still counts.

Billy swung a punch but it hit the lock and there gear broke.

Eddy:Great nice going big nose.

Billy:Oh shut up i will fix it.

* * *

The other teams were in the cave.

Cartman:Do it right !

Blossom:Hey I am!

Cartman:Yeah right your doing it wrong!

Bloo:I've had enough of this.

Bloo jumps on Cartman

Cartman: GET THE F*** OFF ME !

Bloo and Cartman fall.

CJ:Oh no!

CJ grabbed Bloo.

Bloo looked at CJ.

Bloo:Hey thanks

CJ:It's cool no problem.

Courage:Rigby lets hurry up

Rigby:No duh!

Courage:You're being too sarcastic.

Rigby slapped Courage and they got stuck at the end but CJ and Bloo crossed the line

Chris:Bloo and CJ win immunity and a night at the spa hotel.

Bloo:YES!

CJ:Alright.

The two high fived.

The rest of them came out all dirty

Chris:Andactually they dont win immunty they win the ability to choose the loser

CJ:Yes!

* * *

**Billy:Need to get that butt out.**

* * *

Billy:CJ.

CJ:What?

Billy:Courage said you suck.

CJ:He did? That doesn't sound like him.

Cartman covered Billy's mouth.

Cartman:He not only said that. He said that he felt bad for the fox when he was dating you because he always had to kiss your nasty a** face!

* * *

**CJ:(Mouth is wide open)**

* * *

Chris:Who is going home.

CJ:I know who.

Bloo:You do?

CJ:Yeah let me pick.

Bloo:Okay

CJ:I choose...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

..

.

Courage

Courage:WHAT!?

Chris:Wellsee ya courage

Courage walked to the boat and left.

Chris:What will happen next time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Legends!

* * *

**8th. Courage**

**9th. Bubbles**

**10th. Spongebob**

**11th. Katz**

**12th. Panini**

**13th. Mordecai**

**14th. Mandy**

**15th. Chowder**

**16th. Edward**

**17th. Zim**

**18th. Nazz**

** 19th. Marceline **

**20th. Finn**

**21st. Number 3**

**22nd. Flapjack**


	17. Tag of the Lasers

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Legends! The contestants had to team up and climb a mountain! Bloo and CJ got along just fine but the other teams not so much. Rigby got a little annoyed with Courage, Eddy and Billy argued, and Cartman and Blossom didn't get along so well. Courage then got eliminated. What will happen this time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Legends!

* * *

Spa Hotel

Bloo is dancing and CJ is watching him.

Bloo:I got the moves!

CJ:I gotta admit you're pretty good.

Bloo:And you're pretty good looking.

CJ giggled.

CJ:Thanks that is nice of you to say.

Bloo:I know.

CJ:You know dude sometimes I think you have a crush on me or something.

Bloo:Of course I do. Look at you.

CJ:Wait you do?

Bloo put his hand behind his head.

Bloo:Yeah.

CJ:Whoa! Slow you're roll there dude. I only like you as a friend.

Bloo:Oh. Hey how come you got rid of Courage?

CJ:He was saying bad stuff about me.

Bloo:That doesn't sound like him.

CJ:I know but Billy and Cartman told me.

Bloo's mouth went open.

Bloo:You listened to them?!

CJ:Yeah. I feel bad now because some time after I figured they were lying.

Bloo:Don't worry. We will get them back.

CJ:Really? Sweet.

Bloo and CJ high fived.

* * *

**Bloo:This will be a great challenge! I can't wait to see what the next one is!**

* * *

**CJ:This is going to be awesome. I can't wait to get to the finale.**

* * *

Unknown Area

Chris presses a button. Lights appear. It is a laser tag room.

Cartman:Sweet dude!

Chris:This is a laser tag! If someone gets shot once then their out.

Rigby:I am winning this challenge!

Blossom:This is going to be awesome!

* * *

**Eddy:This challenge is a piece of cake.**

* * *

**Rigby:It's in the bag! That case of money will be mine in no time.**

* * *

Bloo and CJ walk with their guns.

Bloo:Challenge is in the bag!

Billy and Cartman appear out of nowhere.

Cartman:Where do you losers think youre going?

CJ:Gonna win this challenge.

Cartman:Screw you!

CJ:Shut up! You know you really need to be checked out.

Cartman:F**K YOU!

Cartman and CJ shot each other.

CJ:No!

Cartman:F**K!

Bloo:CJ!

Billy:You're gonna get yours blob.

Bloo runs from Billy. Billy chases him.

Billy:Scared?!

Bloo turns around.

Bloo:No way!

* * *

**Cartman:That b*tch cost me the challenge! She's so gone once this crap is over.**

* * *

Rigby:Why are you walking with me?

Blossom:Don't you want help?

Rigby:This isn't a partner challenge.

Blossom:Yeah but...

Eddy walks up to them.

Eddy:Don't feel bad Blossom. Rigby is just mad because he never wins anything.

Rigby:Shut up!

Eddy:You shut up!

Blossom:Don't you two ever stop fighting?

Eddy:He starts it!

Rigby:No you start it!

Rigby pushes him. Eddy pushes back. Rigby punches him in the face.

Eddy:That's it!

Eddy tackles Rigby down and starts beating him up.

Blossom:Guys stop fighting!

* * *

**Blossom:Out of control!**

* * *

Bloo and Billy are pointing their guns at each other.

Bloo:Stop this!

Billy:You are gone.

Bloo:No you are!

Billy pulls the trigger but Bloo is out of the way.

Bloo then shoots Billy.

Billy:NO!

Bloo:Yeah!

* * *

**Bloo:Few more to go.**

* * *

Eddy and Rigby are still fighting. Blossom tries to split them up.

Blossom:Stop!

Eddy and Rigby have each other in headlocks. Rigby punches Eddy in the stomach. Eddy punches Rigby down and starts punching him.

Blossom:This is bad!

Bloo comes.

Bloo:Looks like their fighting again. Go Eddy!

Blossom:Don't encourage this!

Eddy is twisting Rigby's arm.

Rigby:Ow!

Eddy:Say your a loser!

Rigby:Ow! Never!

Blossom pushes Eddy.

Blossom:Guys stop!

Eddy:He started it!

Rigby holds his arm.

Rigby:Ow! That hurt you piece of...

Eddy punches Rigby.

Eddy:Ha!

Bloo shots Eddy and Rigby.

Bloo:YES!

Eddy:No!

Rigby:CRAP!

* * *

**Rigby:It's feels like he broke my arm.**

* * *

Bloo and Blossom look at each other.

Bloo:Just you and me.

Blossom:Yeah.

Bloo and Blossom pointed their guys at each other.

Bloo:You are done!

Blossom:No you are!

Bloo looks at Blossom. Bloo the drops his gun.

Blossom:What are you doing?

Bloo smiles at her and holds his hands in the air. Blossom closes her eyes and pulls the trigger.

Chris:Blossom wins the challenge!

Blossom:Yes!

Bloo:Good job.

Blossom:Thanks.

Billy:Who leaves?

Chris:Cartman and CJ both got out at the same time. And since I feel like it. Their both out!

CJ and Cartman:WHAT?!

Chris:Just leave.

Cartman and CJ glare at him and leave.

Chris:What will happen next time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Legends!

* * *

**6th. CJ**

**7th. Cartman**

**8th. Courage**

**9th. Bubbles**

**10th. Spongebob**

**11th. Katz**

**12th. Panini**

**13th. Mordecai**

**14th. Mandy**

**15th. Chowder**

**16th. Edward**

**17th. Zim**

**18th. Nazz**

**19th. Marceline**

**20th. Finn**

**21st. Number 3**

**22nd. Flapjack**


	18. Questioning the Five

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Legends! The contestants had a laser tag game. Cartman and CJ got each other out early. Eddy and Rigby just got into a fight again and Blossom tried to break it up. Bloo took advantage and got them out. Bloo then let Blossom take the win and Cartman and CJ were eliminated. What will happen this time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Legends!

* * *

Spa Hotel

Bloo:Thanks for letting me crash here.

Blossom:Thanks for letting me win.

Bloo:So the final five huh?

Blossom:Yeah I guess so. I'm excited.

Bloo:Me too. I'm gonna make the finale again.

Blossom:Or I could again.

Bloo:Yeah we could form an alliance and face each other in the finale.

Blossom:Not a bad idea.

Rigby was looking from the window.

* * *

**Rigby:So looks like they think they can make an alliance and just win this thing. This is my time to win this game. Not some blobs or a girl in a skirt. It's my time to win and all four of these losers will eat my dust. Rigby's coming for the million!**

* * *

Campsite

Billy:Why were we called here?

Blossom:Maybe to see what the next challenge is.

Rigby:No duh!

Chris:You guys wanna know what the challenge is?

Rigby:Shut up and just tell us already!

Blossom:Rigby calm down.

Rigby:Hey I'm trying to win here!

Blossom:We're all trying to win.

Rigby laughs at Blossom.

Blossom:What's so funny?

Rigby:You think you can win.

Bloo:What makes you think she can't?

Rigby:Earth to Bloo! She's to soft and weak to win!

Eddy:Are you seriously calling people weak?

Rigby:What's that supposed to me?

Eddy:You've got to be the weakest guy I've ever met.

Rigby:STOP TALKING!

* * *

**Blossom:Whats gotten into Rigby? He wasn't like this before.**

* * *

**Rigby:Being back in the final five gave me a memory. The memory of losing the finale. This time I will make the finale and no one is getting in my here. Spongebob is not here. Not that I have anything against him.**

* * *

Chris:The challenge is a simple question challenge.

Rigby:Finally!

Bloo:Awesome!

Eddy:Time to win.

Billy:Let's yet this over with.

Chris:When you answer three questions. You make the final four. You have to get them correct though.

Bloo:Alright.

Chris:Who got eliminated.

Rigby:Flapjack! He was weak and lost the challenge in seconds.

Chris:Correct! Who was eliminated two challenges later?

Blossom:Finn!

Chris:Correct! Who got eliminated first in the merge.

Billy:Panini!

Chris:Correct!

Eddy:I gotta win this.

Rigby:You can try but you won't.

Eddy:How do you know.

Rigby:You'll be like "Aw I'm pipsqueak and I can't win this because I'm so dumb".

Eddy:Do you see why I want to punch him in the face?!

Chris:Who got eliminated after Finn?

Bloo:Marcy!

Chris:Correct! Who won the first challenge of the merge.

Eddy:Katz and one cheek wonder!

Chris:Correct!

Rigby glares at Eddy.

* * *

**Rigby:He's asking for it!**

* * *

**Eddy:I want him to throw a punch! See what he gets.**

* * *

Chris:Who won the last challenge?

Rigby:Blossom! Because Bloo was being a loser and let her win.

Bloo:Shut up!

Chris:Who has beaten up Rigby multiple times?

Eddy:Me!

Chris:Correct!

Rigby faceplamed.

Chris:Who tried to break up Chowder and Bubbles?

Bloo:Edward!

Chris:Correct!

Billy:I have to win before Blossom.

Chris:Who got 9th place.

Blossom:Bu...

Rigby covered her mouth.

Billy:Bubbles!

Chris:Correct!

* * *

**Blossom:That's cheating!**

* * *

Chris:Who won the first challenge?

Blossom:The winners.

Chris:Correct!

Rigby snored.

Rigby:Oh can we get on with this? Or all you loses having a tea party?!

Chris:FINE! Who got out last challenge?!

Bloo:CJ and Cartman!

Chris:Bloo is the first into the final four!

Bloo:YES!

Chris:Who got out in the ink challenge?

Eddy:Oh Edward!

Chris:Eddy is second into the final four!

Billy and Rigby smirked evilly. Blossom looked confident.

Rigby:Really?!

Rigby laughed pointing at Blossom.

Blossom:Stop doing that!

Rigby:You're not going to win okay?! You just not!

Blossom:What makes you so sure?

Rigby:You came this close last time you made the final and what happened? You got schooled by my bro Mordo! WOOOOOAAAAHHHHH!

Blossom:At least it didn't take me 11 seasons to make the finale.

Rigby:So what?!

* * *

**Billy:This is really funny.**

* * *

Rigby laughed.

Chris:Next question!

Rigby:Okay will you ask it already?!

Chris:Who got out Mordecai?

Blossom:I heard that Cartman injured him.

Chris:And Blossom is the third to enter the final four!

Rigby:Will Billy it was nice knowing you.

Billy:No. It was nice knowing you.

Billy throws the Chris head to Chris. Rigby's jaw dropped.

Chris:Billy is last in the final four and Rigby is out!

Rigby:WHAT?! No! That can't be!

Rigby:These guys the final four?! You're joking right! Billy is good but the other three?! Are you serious?!

Chris:You're out! Get over it.

Rigby:Screw you! I'm taking that case!

Blossom blasted Rigby into the water.

Rigby:Hey!

Blossom:Oh I'm sorry, must have slipped.

Rigby:Why you little!

A bird pops on him.

Rigby:Nice! Real perfect!

Rigby crosses his arms in anger.

Chris:What will happen next time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Legends!

* * *

**5th. Rigby**

**6th. CJ**

**7th. Cartman**

**8th. Courage**

**9th. Bubbles**

**10th. Spongebob**

**11th. Katz**

**12th. Panini**

**13th. Mordecai**

**14th. Mandy**

**15th. Chowder**

**16th. Edward**

**17th. Zim**

**18th. Nazz**

**19th. Marceline**

**20th. Finn**

**21st. Number 3**

**22nd. Flapjack**


	19. A Race For Victory

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Legends! It was the final five! Blossom and Bloo formed an alliance and Rigby started going back to bring a cocky jerk. The five answered questions and argued all the way. Soon enough Eddy and Bloo were the first to make it. Then Blossom being next, and finally Billy used a Chris head to get rid of Rigby. What will happen this time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Legends!

* * *

Spa Hotel

The final four looked at each other.

Blossom:Just us four huh?

Eddy:Yep.

Bloo:Looks like it.

Billy:Time to go down.

Blossom:Come on guys the season is almost over. Let's just try to get along.

Eddy:Oh sure thing.

Bloo:Yeah Billy will probably just backstab us!

Billy:Whiners.

Blossom:Ugh!

* * *

**Blossom:I can't they just stop the drama?! It gets annoying.**

* * *

**Billy:I don't see what their problem is. I just gotta win me that million is all.**

* * *

Campsite

Chris:Ready for your challenge?

Billy:I'm ready to win that green paper.

Eddy:I'm ready to win it again.

Eddy and Billy glared at each other.

Chris:You'll be building cars and racing them and the last one to the finish is out.

Bloo:Sweet!

Chris pointed to a big box.

Chris:The supplies you'll need are in there.

* * *

**Bloo:This season is great! Only Billy to take down and I don't care who I will face in the finale. It's going to be great. I'll admit that if anyone here deserves the money its Blossom. But I'm still in it to win it.**

* * *

Eddy is building his car. Billy comes up to him.

Billy:Hey.

Eddy:What do you want?

Billy points to Bloo and Blossom who are smiling at each other.

Billy:They look like their in an alliance and I think we should form an alliance.

Eddy:Why would I form one with you?

Billy:Because then we could go at it like we did back in season 1. We could have a great rematch.

Eddy:I don't think so.

Billy:Then I won't be surprised when you're eliminated after this challenge.

Eddy:You'll be the one out of here. Now get lost.

Billy:And you get out of my competition.

Eddy pushed Billy down.

Eddy:I said get lost!

Billy smirked.

Billy:Fine but I'm telling you. Their in an alliance and they'll probably go for you next.

Billy walks away. Eddy glared at him.

* * *

**Eddy:The nerve of this guy!**

* * *

Bloo and Blossom are working on their cars.

Bloo:I'm going to be happy to win this!

Blossom:I could win this!

Bloo:That could happen.

Blossom:Yeah.

They look at each other.

Bloo:I'll be back.

Bloo leaves. Billy comes up to Blossom.

Billy:I need to talk to you.

Blossom:I needed to talk to you too.

Billy:Really?

Blossom:What's happen to you? You've been nice before why can't you stay like that. You seem it not like me. I thought we were friends.

Billy:Well uh...we are!

Blossom:Really? Good.

Billy:Which is why as you're friend I suggest joining me in an alliance.

Blossom:What?

Billy:Yeah we can take out pipsqueak and the blob and have a friendship finale.

Blossom:Well I...

Billy:Yes?

Blossom:I'm gonna have to say no. We may be friends but you've still been pretty villainess.

Billy:Okay fine.

Billy walks away.

* * *

**Billy:Looks like I'm by myself. It's still in the bag.**

* * *

Chris:Looks like you guys are done. Alright now go!

They drive off.

Eddy:This is gonna be super sweet!

Bloo passes him.

Bloo:Yeah it is!

Billy catches up to Eddy and bumps his car.

Billy:Ha! Take that!

Eddy:Take this!

Eddy bumps Billy.

Billy:Oh yeah.

Billy throws mud at Eddy.

Eddy:Why you little?!

* * *

**Eddy:He's going to get it! I've had it with him!**

* * *

**Billy:I'm taking him down.**

* * *

Blossom is driving ahead of them.

Blossom:I think I can do this!

Bloo drives next to her.

Bloo:Well you're gonna have to do better than that.

Blossom:Oh I will!

Bloo feels a crash in the back of his car.

Bloo:Hey!

Billy:Ha! Serves you right!

Eddy drives and bumps into Billy.

Eddy:Take that!

Eddy and Billy bump into each other.

Billy:Take that! Loser!

Eddy:You're the loser you big nosed..

Eddy bumps into Billy and he crashes into Bloo's car.

Bloo:Hey!

Bloo and Eddy jump out their cars as they crash into each other.

* * *

**Bloo:Luckily those were just cart cars and not real ones.**

* * *

Blossom and Billy cross the finish line.

Blossom:Yes!

Billy:I did it!

Chris:Yes you did.

Blossom:Who's the third one?

Chris:I'm eliminating both of them.

Eddy and Bloo:WHAT?!

Chris:Yep.

Eddy and Bloo glare at Billy and leave on the boats.

Billy:This is sweet!

Blossom:Well it's nice.

Billy:You're going to get crushed.

Blossom:That's where you're wrong!

Billy and Blossom glare at each other.

Chris:Who will win the finale?! Find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon Legends!

* * *

**3rd. Eddy**

**4th. Bloo**

**5th. Rigby**

**6th. CJ**

**7th. Cartman**

**8th. Courage**

**9th. Bubbles**

**10th. Spongebob**

**11th. Katz**

**12th. Panini**

**13th. Mordecai**

**14th. Mandy**

**15th. Chowder**

**16th. Edward**

**17th. Zim**

**18th. Nazz**

**19th. Marceline**

**20th. Finn**

**21st. Number 3**

**22nd. Flapjack**


	20. There are Legends, Also Finales

Chris:Aw isn't it beautiful? The birds are flying in the sky and it's so peaceful. Well it's about to get unpeaceful thanks to our season 12 finale! This had all the past seasons winners and runner ups face off for another chance at the finale and boy was it great! In the end we have Billy who made the season 1 finale and Blossom who made the season 2 finale. It just so happens that their both runner ups. Who will win?! Billy or Blossom?! Find out right here and now on the conclusion of Total Drama Cartoon Legends!

* * *

**Billy:Video games, pie, cake, pizza and lots of other awesome stuff! I can get all that will the million dollars I'm finale going to win! I may have played a little dirty but I was worth it to get this far and finally get that nice green paper. Watch me win this Mandy!**

* * *

**Blossom:I made it this far just like I did in season 2. But unlike that season I'm going to win this one. I know I can do this and I know I can beat Billy. He doesn't deserve to win after all the stuff he's done. I hope to still be friends with him after this is over.**

* * *

Chris:Can you guys smell the finale air?

Blossom:Not really.

Billy:Are you stupid?

Chris:You gotta lot of room to talk.

Billy rolls his eyes.

Chris:Like always here are the people who didn't make the finale.

On Blossom's side is Bubbles, Panini, Bloo, Eddy, Nazz, Marceline, Finn, Mordecai, Chowder, Spongebob, CJ, Flapjack, Number 3, Mandy and Courage. On Billy's side is Rigby, Cartman, Edward, Katz, and Zim.

Chris:Looks like Blossom is liked with 15 and Billy 5.

Billy:Come on Mandy!

Mandy:Billy you turned on me. Now I get that I do that but we are supposed to be best friends.

Billy:You always get what you want. Now sit because this is my moment. Got it?

Mandy glares at him.

Chris:We have Philly here!

Billy:Come to support me I see!

Philly sits on Blossom side and high fives Eddy and Spongebob. Billy facplams.

Billy:Ugh!

Philly:You messed up dude.

Rigby:He messed up? Look at you dude.

Katz:What imbecile would choose a weakling like her to win.

Cartman:Gingers steal souls dude.

Edward:Hey Philly! I aren't you supposed to be at the big loser convention with the rest of these guys on Blossom's side.

Cartman, Edward, Katz, Rigby, and Zim laugh.

Philly:Nice joke Edward. Must've look you long enough to come up with that seeing as how Finn messed up your jaw seasons ago.

Everyone on Blossom's side laughs.

Billy yawns.

Billy:Let's get this over with.

Chowder:Hey anyone want a soda!

Chowder uses his soda maker and pours soda in a cup.

Katz:How did you get that?

Chowder:The million dollars I have.

Mandy:When did you get a million dollars.

Chowder:Found it floating on the river.

Zim's mouth opened.

Zim:NOOOOOOOOOOOO! THEF! IVE BEEN ROBBED! Call the human police!

Chris:Your challenge? You must get that flag all the way on the other side of the island! Me and the losers be riding on a big yacht and we will see you there.

Blossom:Can we use anything?

Chris:Sure.

Blossom starts flying.

Blossom:Sweet!

Billy takes a bag.

Billy:I got something too.

CJ:What is it?

Billy takes out Horror's Hand.

Mandy:WHAT THE?!

* * *

**Mandy:He can't use that! Ugh! **

* * *

**Billy:Be ready Blossom. For the Fear-nale of you're life. (laughs evilly)**

* * *

Blossom and Billy start racing for the flag.

Blossom:I can fly there you know.

Blossom leans down to Billy.

Billy:Oh yeah!

Blossom:I'm gonna stop you!

Billy opens the hand and Blossom looks at it. She falls down.

Blossom:AAHHHH! No please! HELP!

Billy laughs and runs.

* * *

**Blossom:(Shivering in fear)**

* * *

Yacht

Nazz:They should be here soon.

Eddy wraps his arm around Nazz.

Eddy:Yeah babe.

Rigby:Boo!

Mordecai shoves Rigby.

Mordecai:Dude calm..ow!

Mordecai holds his injured hand. He still has a few bandages on him.

Rigby:You alright.

Mordecai:Yeah.

Mordecai glares back at Cartman.

Cartman:So I tell Wendy...you're a dumb b*tch!

Cartman, Katz, Edward, and Zim laugh.

Philly:That was lame.

Cartman glared at Philly.

* * *

**Cartman:Think you could come up with something better?!**

* * *

Blossom is flying in the air. Billy climbs up a tree. Blossom blast it and Billy falls into mud. She laughs.

Billy:Why I outta!

Billy looks and sees a jet pack.

Blossom is flying.

Blossom:I can do this!

Billy flies next to her with the jetpack!

Billy:What's wrong?! No you're gonna lose now?!

Blossom:I'm not!

Billy opens the hand.

Blossom:Please stop!

Billy keeps holding the hand up to her face.

Billy:What's wrong? Can't handle it?!

* * *

**Blossom:That hand is out of control.**

* * *

Yacht

Cartman:Let's see your joke?!

Philly:Alright.

Cartman:So what do you have?! A-hole!

Philly:Well first whats with the weight?

Cartman:Aye!

Philly:I mean come on! I seen gorillas skinner then you.

Katz, Edward, and Zim snicker. Rigby joined them.

Marceline:Here they come!

Blossom is seen flying out of the cave coughing.

Bubbles:Oh no Blossom!

Mordecai:This is bad.

Rigby:She's totally screwed.

Eddy:Shut it!

Rigby:You shut it!

Eddy:Don't make me come over there!

Rigby:At least my girlfriend doesn't smell like a shcsk of butt cheeks.

Nazz:Hey!

Eddy:Why you dirty!

Bloo, Finn, and Mordecai hold him back.

Eddy:Let me at him!

* * *

******Eddy:Wait until I get my hands on him.**

* * *

Billy comes next to her.

Billy:This is my season! You might as well give up now!

Blossom:I'm not giving up!

Edward:Give it up Blossom! That's all you're good for is losing!

Bloo:Hey shut up!

Spongebob:Don't let him get to you Bloo.

Blossom gets closer toward the flag and Billy jumps on another tree and opens horror's hand.

Finn:Oh no! Blossom watch out!

Blossom sees the hand and uses her x ray vision to blast the eye in the middle of the hand.

Mandy:That's gonna get them killed.

The hand explodes and blasted the two towards the flag and leaves a fog.

Katz:Well? Who won?

Zim:There probably dead.

Cartman:Oh if they are can I keep the money?

A figure is coming out of the fog.

Chris:Someone's coming with the flag. And the winner of Total Drama Cartoon Legends is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Blossom!

Blossom:I did it!

Bubbles:Yay!

CJ:Sweet!

Billy:I LOST AGAIN?!

Eddy:In your face Billy!

Mandy:Serves him fight for back stabbing me.

Blossom:I won!

Bloo goes to her.

Bloo:Good job...

Blossom kisses Bloo

Bloo:What was that for?

Blossom:Thanks for supporting me.

Mandy:Well that takes care of that.

Billy:It's not...FAIR!

Billy pounds on the ground with Horror's hand. It makes the Island shake. Billy, Blossom, and Bloo run to the yacht with the others. The Island sinks.

CJ:Uh oh!

Nazz:I guess this is it.

Chris:Not so fast! I wasn't gonna have the next season on an island anyway.

Rigby:Sweet!

Chris:So until then let's all have a big yacht party!

Bloo turns the music up. Everyone starts dancing even Billy.

Chris:Well tune in next time! Until then this has been Total Drama Cartoon Legends!

* * *

**1st. Blossom (Winner)**

**2nd. Billy (Runner up)**

**3rd. Eddy**

**4th. Bloo**

**5th. Rigby**

**6th. CJ**

**7th. Cartman**

**8th. Courage**

**9th. Bubbles**

**10th. Spongebob**

**11th. Katz**

**12th. Panini**

**13th. Mordecai**

**14th. Mandy**

**15th. Chowder**

**16th. Edward**

**17th. Zim**

**18th. Nazz**

**19th. Marceline**

**20th. Finn**

**21st. Number 3**

**22nd. Flapjack**

**Hope you enjoyed and be excited for next season.**


End file.
